The Push
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: What happens when a prank goes too far? Gil and Sara are about to find out when the past is brought to Vegas and exposed. GSR,language, and romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any expect Sully, Diane, and Josh. I once again live up to my pen name and put a lot of twists in this story. I will be posting every 24-48hrs and definitely not on thursday. I know everyone will be busy watching the premiere!!

I LOVE REVIEWS!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

**The Push****(6-16-07)**

One evening, a man entered the crime lab through the front door. He was older; maybe around sixty with a large frame shielded by a dark blue polo. He had deep blue eyes and curly hair that was now almost completely white. He strode confidently up to the receptionist desk and smiled at Judy. She thought he looked familiar.

"Excuse me darlin', I'm looking for Gil Grissom. Is he available?" A trio of investigators happened to be walking by just as the mystery man started talking. The female of the group stopped in her tracks and the two men with her walked a few more steps before realizing they had lost their companion.

"I'm sorry sir; he's still out in the field. Would you like to leave him a message?" Judy moved to get her note pad.

"Would you mind callin' him darlin'? It's very important. I came a long way to speak with him." Judy was picking up the phone when someone else spoke.

"Sully?" All eyes were now on the brunette. When the man saw her, he broke out into a giant smile that she couldn't help but return. He rushed over and lifted her in the air while hugging her. Nick and Warrick stood there in shock. They couldn't remember the last time Sara had smiled that genuinely. They were thrown off even more by what the man said next.

"Sweets, how are you?" This time Nick and Warrick exchanged an amused glance. They were definitely going to interrogate her later.

"It's Sara these days. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm getting by. Sour didn't tell me you were here." He sounded very confused.

"This is my seventh year here." She quickly glanced at their audience.

"So, has he…" Sully started to ask but was interrupted.

"Hungry? Great! Let's go to lunch. My treat." Sully got the hint and remained silent as she guided him out to her car. Sara only paused to tell her coworkers she would be back later. They nodded and Sully linked her arm through his on the way out.

Sara took Sully to a local diner. It wasn't the usual one that he CSI's usually went to, but it was nearby. After placing their orders, Sara started the questions.

"So what brings you to Vegas?"

"A few things. Why aren't you family yet?"

"It's … private." Sara evaded and looked down at the table.

"Have you talked to him about it? Are you together?"

"No, we aren't anymore. Ever since I moved here, it's like the past never happened."

"He's an idiot. You two had something amazing. You were both so full of life." He told her.

"Not anymore. He's changed. I've changed." Sara was speaking remorsefully and still focused her gaze on the table.

"His letters don't convey that anything is different; other than him not telling us you were here too." Sara finally looked up.

"He's very private. Extremely introverted except when questioning a suspect; he plays it cool then. The team goes out for breakfast now and again. I don't remember the last time he joined us." Sara informed him. Sully was shocked.

"Maybe it's good that I came. You want me to smack him around a bit?" He joked and Sara smiled a little.

"Just don't leave visible marks. He works with very observant people." She teased back.

"You have changed." He commented on her earlier statement.

"I know."

"You're not happy. There's very little spark in your eyes." He grabbed hold of her hand.

"Little is better than none, right?"

"Not for you." He scolded and continued.

"You used to be so full of life. When Gil introduced us the first time, I thought, 'nothing is going to stop that girl'."

"Nothing has." Sara retorted.

"True, but you've lost yourself along the way."

"No I haven't. I know who I want to be. I just…didn't he tell you what happened al those years ago?" Sara wasn't sure why she changed to an even more unpleasant subject. Sully was placing too much blame on Grissom and she felt the need to stop it.

"No. What happened?"

"I can't tell you. It's not all his fault, so don't go heaping all of the blame on him."

"Ok. Did he chase you to try and reconcile?" Sara was holding back tears as she remembered the reason for the split. She shook her head.

"Then I will kick his ass for that. How does he treat you now?" Sully was very concerned for Sara. She wasn't acting anything like the girl he once knew.

"It depends on the day. He's never mean, he just doesn't realize how easily he can hurt me. He's my Achilles heel."

"You're his too." He told her. She scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe." Sara's cell phone and the arrival of the food prevented a response from Sully. Sara smirked at the name on the caller ID before opening the phone.

"Sidle."

"Where are you?" Just like Grissom; straight to the point.

"I'm having lunch with a friend I haven't seen in years. Didn't Nick and Warrick tell you? They saw me leave."

"They told me you left with 'some guy'." Sara smiled sadly at his jealous words and lack of action.

"I did. We're having lunch and then I'll be back."

"Oh."

"Why?" Sara wanted to confirm this was a call sparked by jealousy.

"Nothing." He said quickly. She was right and for some reason that made her feel worse.

"Ok. See you later Griss."

"Bye." She hung up and found Sully staring at her with disbelief.

"You don't call him Gil anymore?"

"Nope." She answered in a matter of fact tone.

"What did he want?"

"People told him I left with 'some guy'. He was jealous and checking up on me. He won't be with me anymore, but won't let anyone else be with me either."

"He's still protective of you."

"Sometimes. Last time I tried to date, he gave me a cold shoulder for a year. I even tried to leave once."

"What did he do?"

"He told me, 'the lab needs you' and sent me a plant with card that said 'From Grissom'." Sully couldn't believe his ears.

"You stayed?"

"Obviously. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Yes. You still love him don't you?" Sully asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Yes. I've even hinted to him several times over the years that I'm still interested."

"I sit corrected. He's not an idiot, he's an asshole." Sara smiled warmly at Sully's assessment of what he has just been told.

"Thank you."

"If I had a beauty like you looking my way, there'd be no question. I'd make sure the world knew you were my girl."

"Again, thank you." Sara tried to hide the blush. Sully turned serious.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I won't stop you. How long are you in town?"

"Just this week. Ready to head back?"

"Sure. Sourpuss should be in his office or in one of the labs."

"Will you stay with me? I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"OK." Sara moved to grab the check, but Sully beat her to it. He ignored her protests and shut her up with a wave of his hand.

"My mother raised gentlemen. I never have and I never will share a meal with a beautiful woman and not pay."

"I see you still have the charm turned on to high just like you did when we met." Sara smiled as they walked out to the car after he paid the bill.

"Thank you."

"Oh, hey, how's Diane?" Sara saw his face fall by her inquiry.

"She's sick. Cancer." Sully looked away. Sara reached out to hold his hand while she drove the short distance back to the lab.

"Sully, I'm so sorry. How bad is it?"

"It's spreading quickly. Chemo is having no effect other than to make her hair fall out."

"How long?" It was a hard question to ask because she didn't want to hear the answer. She loved Diane and had always gotten along with her.

"She only has a few months left at best. She wants to see you both. I got lucky that you were here. I was ready to travel the country looking for you." Sara had parked the car and was walking toward the building with him. She stopped to give him a long comforting hug. Silently, Sully shed a few tears into her neck. Inside, Grissom happened to be walking past the main doors and saw Sara in the embrace. He was too angry and too jealous to see that their posture was sad. He stormed to his office. Sully had broken the hug with a smile of gratitude. Sara put her hand on his face.

"You ok?"

"I am for now. Thanks for that Sweets, I needed it."

"Anything for you. You'd do the same for me." She smiled at him.

"In a heartbeat. Let's go find Sourpuss and tell him." Sara nodded and led him back to Judy's desk where she got a visitor's pass. She led him to the bathroom so he could make himself presentable again. While she waited she texted Grissom.

-Need to talk. Important. Your office 5 min-

He called her almost immediately.

"I'm quite busy at the moment and can't talk right now." She didn't have time for his stupid game and put him in his place.

"Gil, meet me in your office. It's very important."

"It must be. You used my first name."

"It is. Just be there." She hung up just as Sully was coming out. She led him straight to the office and sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand in silent support. Grissom arrived moments later to see her and her gentleman friend staring silently at the wall. It disturbed him to see their hands linked. He cleared his throat to announce his arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched Sara scribble her name on a scrap piece of paper and hand it to the man with a kiss to his cheek. Sara stopped in front of Grissom on her way out.

"If you need to talk, you know how to find me." She gently and quickly squeezed his hand and then left. Grissom was wondering what was going on. Sara's actions were very confusing. Then Sully revealed himself.

"Sully?"

"How are you little brother?"

"What…? Why…?" Grissom was unable to form complete questions right now. Sully gestured for him to sit.

"Have a seat and I'll explain everything." Grissom closed his door and took the seat Sara had just vacated.

"It's Diane. She's got cancer and it's aggressive. She wants to see you and Sara. She sent me to find you and have you help me track her down. I got lucky that she was already here."

"Oh." Sully waited for Gil to process the new information. Grissom felt like an ass. The hug he was witness to suddenly made sense. He chastised himself for coming to conclusions without all of the evidence. He looked to Sully's patient face.

"I'm so sorry Sully. Of course I'll take time off to go see her."

"Sara too. Make sure she can come."

"Does she know?" Grissom asked though suspected that's what the hug was for.

"She does."

"Did she say she wants to go?"

"You'll have to ask her. What happened with you two anyway?" Gil looked around the room in discomfort.

"I moved here among other things." He answered evasively.

"Well, way to go asshole. You've all but diminished the fire she once had in her eyes. She's unhappy Gil." Gil said nothing. He knew she wasn't happy. Sully paid no attention to Gil and kept going.

"You can't allow yourself to be with her again, but give her the cold shoulder when someone else tries to be with her? That's unfair. Be with her or let her be happy with someone else."

"How do you know this?" Gil was curious. The man had been in town for only a few hours.

"I have eyes and ears, dumbass."

"She told you these things?" He couldn't believe Sara would divulge that much information about their screwed up relationship.

"I asked the right questions that were all based on observations from dinner. She simply confirmed my suspicions." Sully paused, but not long enough to allow Gil a response yet.

"Do you still care for her?"

"Yes." Gil answered without hesitation.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes." Again, there was no hesitation.

"Then why …?" Sully probed and knew that Gil's defenses were once again raised.

"I'm her boss. I'm fifteen years older than her. I'm not the same guy I was ten years ago." Gil knew they were feeble excuses and Sully called his bluff.

"I have good news for you then. She's not the same girl and you were fifteen years age difference didn't seem to stop you before." Gil sighed.

"I don't get it. Why me?"

"Why not you? As far as I can tell she chose well."

"You're biased."

"Maybe. I'll always think that you don't deserve her and that I'm better looking." Sully said and Gil briefly smiled. Sully leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"Listen, I can tell you that the last time I saw the two of you together, you were happy. I think she's your match. The one born to be with you and always be by your side. You are hers too. She must know this because if I were her, I would have left your ass behind by now."

"She told you about the plant?" Sully felt that he had driven his message home and picked up a piece of paper to scribble some numbers on it.

"Yes. Here is my cell phone number and hotel information. I'm in town for the week. Give me a call."

"You can stay at my place you know." Gil offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll stay at the hotel; at least for a few days. I need some alone time."

"If you insist. If you change your mind, you're always welcome. Here's my card if you need to find me and I saw Sara give you her number." Both men stood.

"Diane will be thrilled to see you."

"I'll be there."

"Talk to Sara." Gil saw how serious his brother was and so he nodded.

"I will." Sully pulled Gil into a quick hug. Wanting to leave on a good note, he made a lighthearted comment.

"It was nicer to hug Sara. There's something nice about wrapping your arms around a woman to make you feel good. It's even nicer if she's pretty." Gil smiled and nodded in agreement. He can vividly recall the feeling of holding Sara in his arms as if it was yesterday instead of ten years previous. He remembered how good it felt to wake up with her head on his chest and her naked body next to his. He distracted himself before his thoughts created embarrassing reactions for him. He walked Sully to the door and promised to call. He decided to go find Sara.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom was walking through the lab in his search for Sara. He overheard Warrick and Nick. It sounded like they were teasing and interrogating at the same time. Knowing he'd paired them with Sara, he stopped to listen.

"Come on, just tell us who that guy is." Nick pestered.

"No. It's none of your business." Sara retorted. He could hear the irritation in her voice and assumed this had been going on for a while.

"Sweets? How did you get that name?" Warrick asked.

"Don't call me that again." Sara warned. Grissom even took a half step back from the venom he heard in her voice.

"How did you meet him?" Nick took his turn.

"If you don't mind, we have work to do." Sara forcefully reminded.

"He's a little old for you." Warrick was pushing buttons.

"Yeah, I thought you only had eyes for one." Nick taunted. Sara stood up.

"Bye." She walked without really seeing where she was going and crashed right into Grissom. His sturdier frame remained upright whereas she fell back on her ass. He offered a hand and an apology. She walked away so he texted her. –Want to talk? GG-

"Hey guys, how's the case coming along?" He asked at the same time. His phone chirped.

-Not here. Not now. SS- Nick cleared his throat.

"Uh… It's going good. We're generating a list of viable suspects."

"Good. Why did Sara rush out of here?" Grissom mentally warned them to tell the truth.

"We may have pried into her life a little bit and she didn't like it." Nick was clearly nervous.

"May have?" Grissom questioned.

"Uh…"

"Save it. I heard you. Now get back to work." He ordered and left the room. He was on a mission to find Sara. There was only an hour left in the shift and he wanted to send her home. The only problem was; he couldn't find her. He'd checked several places and even asked some of the ladies to check the bathrooms since she wasn't answering his pages. Nobody knew where she had disappeared to. Judy said that she hadn't left and her car was still in the lot anyway. He finally gave up and went to gather his own things to take home. On the way out, he heard ragged breathing. He followed the sound to the showers. Sara had tucked herself in the stall furthest away from the door and was doing her best to be quiet. He squatted down in front of her.

GSRGSRGSR

"Sara, are you okay?"

"No." She whispered and shook her head since she didn't bother to lift it off her knees.

"Want to talk?"

"I don't know." She was still whispering.

"Come on. I've been looking for you for over an hour. My place or yours?"

"Yours please."

"Remember where it is?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'll see you there. I'll have coffee ready and waiting."

"Thank you. I'll be there. I just need to run home real quick." She told him now that she was able to look at him.

"That's perfect. Drive safely."

"I will." He pulled her to her feet and walked her to her car. He watched her drive away before heading in the opposite direction.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews! I love to read them so keep them coming. I know that there are many questions; but there is so much that needed to be a part of the setup, that it will take a few more chapters. It will become clear very soon how Sully relates to the story. :) (bad pun, I know)


	3. Chapter 3

Sara knocked on his door about an hour later. She had changed clothes and held papers in her hand. Grissom stepped aside to grant her entrance. He led her to his table before bringing her some coffee. He knew she was waiting for him to start the conversation.

"So, why were you crying in the shower?" He started.

"Diane. I brought these over. I need to go see her." Sara could feel the tears building up again, but she would not succumb to her tears again until she was alone.

"Would you like to travel alone or can we book our trip together?"

"Why don't you buy our tickets and I will pay for the rooms and the car?" Sara offered. She liked the idea of traveling with him again. Deep in her heart, she didn't want to be alone for this trip. She watched him nod.

"That's fair. My office is just down the hall. Let's go make the reservations now." He stood and led her to the computer. Ten minutes later, their trip was booked. Grissom also signed her request for the time off. Since there was no other reason for her to stay, Sara gathered her belongings and left. Grissom didn't have the courage to stop her.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Two nights later, Sully had finally bullied Grissom into letting him meet the rest of the team. Grissom came into the break room with a sigh just as Sara was ending a phone call. The smile on her face told him she had just spoken to Sully. He took a seat at the head of the table.

"As you all probably know by now, a man came looking for me a few days ago…"

"Is this the same guy Sara took to lunch?" Nick interrupted.

"Yes. He wants to meet all of you. Would you all care to join me for breakfast at the diner after shift?" All five heads nodded yes. Sara sent a text message to Brass, inviting him. There was an almost immediate positive response. Her smile grew even wider because Sully had told her he was going to embarrass the hell out of Gil. She couldn't wait. Sully was the only one with enough ammo to bring him down a peg.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

For the first time ever, his entire team left the lab exactly at shift end. They were all eager for this introduction. Nick and Warrick were leading the pack since they had already seen him. They wanted to know how Sara knew him too. Sully was waiting in the diner at a large table. Sara walked behind Grissom to make sure he didn't bolt. She knew he didn't really want to go to this breakfast. They carpooled to the diner and found Brass waiting for them in the parking lot. All seven of them walked in at once. Gil sat next to Sully and Sara on the other side of Gil. Catherine was on Sully's other side. Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass sat between the ladies.

"Alright Gil, introduce us." Sully initiated the conversation.

"This is Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass and you already know Sara." Gil went around the table. Sully nodded to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is John Grissom, but everyone calls me Sully. I'm Gil's older brother." Five sets of eyes began to make immediate visual comparisons between the two siblings.

"Gil's never mentioned a brother before." Catherine commented. Sully glared at Gil.

"Well I brought pictures that I no longer need. I'm going to show your friends now just to spite you."

"Sully, no" He demanded.

"Your call, Sweets." Sully deferred to Sara. Gil swiveled his head to her.

"Sara, please say no." His eyes did more pleading than his words did in order for her to save his humility.

"Hey Sully, why do you call her Sweets?" Greg asked while pointing to Sara and sparing Grissom for a few extra seconds.

"When I met her, she had an unusually strong addiction to lollipops. She was one of the nicest girls I have ever met and 'Sweetheart' was reduced to 'Sweets'."

"So what happened to the lollipops, Sara?" Brass was teasing her.

"I gave them up when someone made lewd comments." She answered and fixed an accusatory glare at Grissom. The man in question feigned innocence.

"You're kidding, right? Grissom? Our Grissom?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Not kidding. Gil has a pretty sick mind. Mother would frequently wash his mouth out with soap because of the dirty jokes he told." Sully backed up Sara's accusation.

"I still don't believe that well mannered, polite Gil Grissom could behave that way." Catherine interjected.

"It's true. Sara was just as bad and encouraged my wife Diane to join forces with her. It was even worse when we were drinking." Sully informed the team. They were all shocked.

"Don't play yourself off as innocent in all of your tales. Two of us here know for a fact it isn't true." Sara defended her and Grissom.

"At least I can keep my inhibitions in check when I drink." He shot back. The team watched the verbal sparring.

"That's because you drink wimpy drinks with very little alcohol." She said.

"Well, somebody had to stay sober enough to carry you drunk ass home." He retorted. Sara had the decency to look at her lap. She had no come back for this and Sully savored his victory for it rarely happened with her.

"When was this?" Warrick finally joined in the conversation."

"The last time was roughly ten years ago." Grissom said quietly. Catherine looked to Sully.

"So, you said you had pictures?" Sully looked to Sara with the trademark eyebrow raise.

"Sweets?" Sara looked at Grissom briefly.

"Can I see them first?" She asked and Sully passed two pictures her way. Gil had them and she looked over his shoulder.

"You can't show these." They both said at the same time. The other five team members spoke within a second of each other.

"Why?"

"They are incriminating and embarrassing." Gil said and held the two photos close to his chest. Sully rolled his eyes.

"You just don't want people to know that you know how to have a good time. Pass them on." Sully demanded. Gil sighed and reluctantly passed them on. The very first one was Sully, Diane, Gil and Sara. The two men had their arms wrapped around the women and all four of them had giant smiles and golden tans. The second one was Sara sitting on Gil's lap. They had their arms around each other and their heads were touching. Greg got the first one.

"Who's the other woman in this picture?" Brass asked.

"That's my wife, Diane." Sully answered with a smile.

"Whoa, Sara you're a hottie. I never knew your hair was so long!" Sara said nothing. She was so embarrassed. When Sully told her that he had photos, he failed to mention that she was in them. Nick only added to their joint embarrassment.

"Were you two together? This one looks awfully couple-y." He was referring to the second photo.

"It's complicated." Gil answered.

"No, it isn't. You make things that way. Tell us what happened." Sully demanded.

"No." Sara and Gil both said firmly.

"Okay, be that way. Here Catherine." Sully dug through some pictures and found two to pass in the opposite direction. By Catherine's reaction, Gil knew these were even worse than the two he's just seen. Catherine was remembering a conversation she'd had with Gil a few years ago about him being burned in a previous relationship. She suspected that it might have been Sara now that she has seen these photographs. Each member of the team had the same wide eyed look when seeing the new photos. They were of Gil and Sara alone on the beach and kissing. The second one was almost the same, except Sara was on her back with Gil on top of her with his hand under her shirt. When Sara saw these new ones, she glared at Sully for capturing such a private moment. She got up and left without a word. Gil saw these, collected all of the photos and followed her. She was on the phone calling for a cab.

GSRGSRGSR

"…twenty minutes! Forget it; I'll walk." She abruptly hung up and set up a brisk pace on foot. Gil caught up to her, a block later, mentally cursing her long legs. He was completely out of breath.

"Sara, breath… wait breath…slow breath…down." He didn't notice the tears because she didn't stop. He grabbed her elbow. She spun out of it and stopped when she saw who touched her.

"What?"

"Slow breath…down. Please." He was gulping air and trying to slow his heart rate.

"I'm so mad at Sully."

"Me too… Honey. Me too."

"Sully told me he had photos. He didn't tell me I was in them. What's worse is those last two pictures. They take away from the magic of that memory." Grissom was able to breathe normally again.

"Honey, I'm mad at him too. He's never been this vindictive before. May I walk with you?" Neither noticed the sentiment that had escaped his mouth twice in as many minutes. Sara nodded.

"Sure. I'm sorry for dragging you into the lion's den so to speak."

"You thought you were teasing me just like old times. I forgive you." She spared him a small smile and they completed the rest of the walk in comfortable silence.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: You all are awesome! Thank you for the reviews and the positive remarks. They really bring a smile to my face and inspire more ideas. Please keep those reviews coming! Don't blame Sully, he's not really a bad guy. Just an older brother teasing a younger one. :)

Also, I've had a lot of comments about Sully. He's Grissom's older brother and married to Diane. Sully is not interested in Sara romantically. :) I felt the need to clarify that. Stay tuned and I will post again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the diner, Sully was sort of glad that Gil and Sara had left. He wanted to talk to Gil's friends. He leaned forward.

"Is she still his weak spot?" They all nodded.

"Is he hers?" They nodded again. They began to fill Sully in on what's been happening between Gil and Sara over the last seven years. They talked about how they used to openly flirt, his cold shoulder because she was dating some guy, the rumors about him spending the night with a dominatrix, and the repercussions of his hearing loss. They were commenting on how the two were acting like friends again. Sully listened to everything and was a little shocked at his younger brother's behavior. Gil used to treat her like a goddess. A man was not allowed to even look at Sara without him possessively putting an arm around her in some way. He was always affectionate and laying public claim on her. She didn't even seem to mind and had reciprocated a few times herself. He shared some of this with Gil's friends.

"Sully, in those pictures, they look really happy. What happened?" Catherine asked.

"I wish I knew. It was pretty sudden. Sara didn't even confide in Diane on this one. I don't know who to blame. I can tell you that after he met her, he was a better person. After the split, he threw himself into his work and started becoming distant." Sully explained. He didn't tell them that Sara had just disappeared one day and Gil turned to his work to fight the depression. He had omitted the part about a letter she had sent him and how he wouldn't confide in anyone. He had done enough damage to his brother for one day.

"Were they married?" Brass broke into Sully's thoughts.

"No. They were just dating. When these pictures were taken, they had been together for about a year or so."

"We need to get them back together." Catherine stated with conviction.

"I agree. God, you wouldn't believe it if you knew Gil back then. I was hoping you'd all help me. I was sent to find Sara too and that's why I brought the pictures and some videos. Now that I'd found her, you can watch them to see what I mean." Sully explained.

"Let's pay the check and we can all go to my house to watch the videos. Maybe by seeing them, we can formulate a plan." Nick offered.

"Sounds great." Sully agreed and flagged their server down.

"Could you bring me the check darlin'" He asked with that contagious smile of his. She smiled and nodded. The team was having a hard time believing that these two men with completely opposite personalities were brothers. Ten minutes later, they were all en route to Nick's house.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom and Sara made it to the parking lot of the crime lab just as the team was leaving the diner. Sara turned to him.

"Thanks for walking me." She saw that he had something on his mind so she waited him out.

"Where did you go that day?" He finally asked the one question that had been burning inside his soul for ten years. Sara immediately welled up with tears and looked away.

"Don't answer me yet. Let me take you somewhere more private." He unlocked his car and put her in it. They sat in silence and the tension level was high. Gil wanted to tell her to drive her own car to his place, but on seeing her reaction to the question, convinced him she was in no condition to drive. He led her inside and set her on the couch and gave her a glass of water. She tensed up when he sat down next to on the couch to face her, giving her his full attention. She took a cleansing breath.

"I went to the hospital." In all the answers he had hypothesized in his mind, this one never was considered.

"Why?" It was a scientist question, but he asked for personal knowledge. She took another deep cleansing breath.

"If you get mad at me for this, I won't blame you. I was at the hospital because I had started bleeding heavily. It turned out that I'd gotten pregnant and was miscarrying. I was four weeks. I couldn't face you after that, knowing that I'd lost our baby." Sara barely finished her sentence before the tears came and she walked to the other side of the room. Gil sat there in shock for a few minutes before moving to stand in front of her.

"You've carried that secret around for ten years?" He asked. She nodded. He pulled her to his chest and she seemed to cry even harder.

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" He prodded when she calmed down.

"I couldn't. I felt so horrible and damaged. I was miserable and I foolishly thought that by me leaving would make everything easier. I never even knew that I was pregnant, Gil. I promise you that. We both know that I was irregular back then. I guess one of the condoms didn't work like it was supposed to." She was sobbing again, prompting him to pull her close once again.

"I'm not mad. If you had known and done that on purpose, then I would be. I remember your irregularity. It's not anymore?"

"I'm on the patch." She told him quietly and not at all ashamed to be sharing private information with him even though their relationship was over and he is now her boss.

"Ahh." He started and then continued after a minute or so.

"I would be honored if you would help me plan Sully's demise." She chuckled.

"We just have to make sure there is no evidence of premeditation." She joked back and it was his turn to chuckle. She turned serious again.

"Do you want the ring back?"

"No. I bought it or you. It's your ring." He paused before asking his next question.

"Sara, do you still love me?"

"Yes." She answered instantly.

"Good. I think I know what we can do, but it will take some serious acting on our parts and we may have to call in for reinforcements at a few turns."

"I'm in. Do you still love me?" Gil cupped her chin n his hand.

"I never stopped. I gave you my heart and soul with that ring."

"I'm so sorry for crushing it then."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." He quoted Neitzsche. She smiled sadly. He changed the subject to tell her about his plan. She agreed wholeheartedly with the idea and was eager to start. Grissom placed a quick phone call to their first reinforcement. Sara only half heard his side of the conversation. When he finished, he rejoined hr on the couch.

"We're all set to go for the first part."

"Good. Maybe this will teach them a lesson. I just hope it doesn't blow up in our face."

"I kind of hope that it does. Maybe if it gets bad enough, one of us will be able to play double agent." She smiled. He offered coffee to which she readily agreed. This was a sign to her that he wanted her to stay for a little while longer. It made her smile to know these things about him and to see his devilish side reemerge again. She sat back and waited for him to sit with her again. When he came back, he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. She laughed and shook her head. He chuckled and tossed it on the table while at the same time, sitting with her on the couch again.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I hope that some questions have been answered. The set up is almost complete and then we will dive into the juicy stuff with all the plot twists that I love to write.! Reveiws are awesome. I love to read them! Please keep sending them!


	5. Chapter 5

While Gil and Sara were at his house discussing the finer points of his plan, Sully was at Nick's house with the rest of the team watching video clips of Gil and Sara. The team saw an unrecognizable Grissom. He looked so much younger and care free. It came to a part in the video with Sully and Grissom performing and Sara could be heard laughing hysterically.

"Sully, what are you and Grissom doing?" Greg asked.

"My mother has a cruel sense of humor. My middle name is Sullivan. It's her maiden name. Anyway, she used to call us Gilbert and Sullivan and make us perform for her. It made her happy, so we did it. We started to really have fun with it after a few years and really got into our parts. It's how Sully evolved." Sully paused the tape to give young Greg his answer and then resumed play. The team was laughing almost as hard as Sara was. The tape suddenly cut to Grissom and Sara on the back patio. He was very affectionate and showed that Sully had been telling the truth. They both had a wicked and filthy sense of humor. Catherine noticed something.

"Wait, pause it and rewind it ten seconds! I saw something." Nick took the remote and did as she asked.

"There, look!" She went to the television and circled her finger around Sara's left hand. There was a diamond ring.

"They were engaged?!" Warrick was the one asking the obvious question as he leaned forward.

"It must have happened that day. They never said anything." Sully explained. He also felt awful for Gil. Three days later was when Sara disappeared. The video resumed and they all watched with rapt attention until the very end. Afterward, the four CSI's, one detective, and Sully sat in complete silence for almost five minutes. The transformation was amazing. No one could believe how much he had changed.

"Did he really feel her up?" Greg asked finally. He was referring to the part on the beach when they apparently thought they were alone. The video camera was a little shakier, so it was thought that less than experienced hands were in control for his. Sully's body language showed that it was clear he was as uncomfortable watching the beach session as the rest of them were.

"That's what it looked like to me." Nick confirmed.

"Ok. I think I'll gouge my eyes out now." Greg said and left his chair to look for liquor unsuccessfully. Sully brought everyone back to the issue at hand.

"Does anyone have a plan to get these two together?"

"How long are you in town?" Brass asked. That would impact any plan they come up with.

"Two more days. Monday morning Gil, Sara and I are leaving for L.A. My wife requested me to find them so she could say her final goodbye. She has cancer and it's aggressive. I brought the pictures and the video for you all to help me find Sara. It turns out I didn't need them after all."

"We're sorry to hear that." Catherine reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Thank you."

"Give us one day to think. We'll plan to meet at my house for dinner on Sunday night at five. Everyone bring an idea and an appetite for Chinese food." Brass stepped in and everyone agreed with his short term plan. They all got up to leave and Sully was dropped off at his hotel by Catherine since she was the only one passing it on her way home.

At Grissom's they reminisced over coffee. He had dug out some of his old jokes and gotten her laughing again. He enjoyed the sound and began to wonder if he could create other, more primal sounds from her. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and her laughter ceased immediately. His eyes told her what his not-so-innocent intentions were. Her smile provided all the encouragement he needed to lean forward and kiss her. He felt that long ago repressed spark ignite once again to full bonfire mode. Judging by her response, she was feeling it to. With remembered skill, he aimed for her sensitive areas. His lips attacked he neck just under her left ear and his left hand slowly crawled up her thigh and back around to her ass. Sara leaned forward, wanting to be on top for a while. Gil's head bumped the corner of the arm and they stopped the kissing to chuckle. She kissed his head where he bumped it.

"Did I kiss you boo boo all better?" She teased and he playfully scowled at her.

"No. You missed one." He pointed to his mouth as he told her this. She laughed and leaned in to appease him. Mutually, they stood he began the sightless guided tour to his room. It would be a natural assumption that Grissom could navigate his home with his eyes closed. However, along the way, they bumped into the wall several times. This was due to the lack of ability to kiss, remove clothes, and walk all at the same time. Always a quick learner, Grissom knew their current method of travel was too dangerous; so he changed his strategy. Grissom used this to his advantage. Each time they bumped the wall, he broke the kiss to take something off of her body. Sara instantly caught on to his motives and joined him. They fell onto the bed completely naked. Sara rolled on top and used his erogenous zones to her advantage. He had some unique ones. He liked to have his hair played with right at the nape and his ears sucked on. He was extremelyvery tactile and therefore used it as a defense mechanism. She realized that nobody touched him except to shake his hand and even that was rare. It was also most likely the reason he'd started wearing jackets on a nightly basis. Sara exploited her knowledge of his body and touched him all over. She brought him to the brink several times even though she knew turn about was fair play. The thought of that made her shiver with delightful anticipation. She looked forward to it, but for now, devoted herself to his pleasure. By the sounds he was making, he was definitely enjoying himself. It had been too long since he'd had the pleasure of her mouth on his body. She made him feel comfortable enough to vocalize his pleasure and want to reciprocate.

"Sara, that feels so good Honey. I love what you do to me." Sara paused her actions to smile at him and lick her lips. He had to sit up and kiss her. When the kiss ended Sara repeatedly whispered "I love you" as she kissed her way down his body with her hands following in the trail as if to sear the words into his skin.

He'd finally had enough and flipped her on her back with a smile. She laughed at having been caught by surprise.

"You were always such a tease." He playfully accused her.

"And you loved me more because of it." She told him and stroked his ear with her fingers. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

"I will always love you." She smiled and his eyes started to gleam as he pinned her to the bed.

"You know it's my turn now." She nodded.

"Bring it on." She challenged. Grissom's eyes darkened with desire. Sara's anticipation had been coiling in her belly since they started kissing on the couch. She knew that one touch would push her over the edge and she also knew that he would not go directly there. Just as she had tortured his body, he was going to do the same to her. He lowered his head to begin feasting on her neck. Sara's neck was one of his favorite places on her body. Careful not to leave any distinguishing marks, and failing miserably, he stayed where he was for quite some time. Sara soon began writhing beneath him. Ever so slowly, he moved his oral attentions south. Sara moaned thankfully when he focused on her breasts. They were just as perfect as he remembered. She liked a little roughness when he toyed with them and he obliged her. She bucked her hips up in anticipation causing him to smile. He had no doubt that she was ready for him; nevertheless he continued to torture her as she had done to him. He left her breasts after having devoted much needed attention to them and headed south. Sara opened her legs in anticipation when he surprised her by moving back up to her head and thrusting in her body at the same time. She somehow gasped and moaned at the same time. Sara wasn't much of a talker in the bedroom. Gil learned early on how to read her less than verbal responses. Gasps were good but moans were better. There have been a few times he had done well enough to get a few words from her. Sara confessed that all through her childhood, she never had a room of her own, When her hormones kicked in and she'd begun to learn about what pleases her, she'd also learned to be very quiet. It secretly became a goal of his to break her silence. He chuckled and kissed her. Sara met his rhythm thrust for thrust. She knew his signals and used her hands to read his body. Her hands grabbed at his back and his hair. His body naturally picked up the pace when the urge to complete nagged incessantly. Sara was moaning constantly. This was her signal that she was close to completion. He acted on impulse and increased the pressure and speed of his thrusts. She gasped happily. and spoke words of love. He felt her reach her peak and chased her into it. Sara wrapped her arms around him to keep him where he lay. A few minutes later, he rolled off her and pulled to his chest. She kissed him lovingly.

"I love you Sara." She smiled. It felt good to hear it again.

"I love you too, Gil." His smile was her reward. She put her head on his chest and let the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSGRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well here you go. The smut. :) I know I'm not the best smut writer around here. I guess it's a good thing that it isn't the focus of the story. I will not post again until Friday for obvious reasons! :) (GO GSR!)

As for the reviews: If you review, more will come! Take care and have a great day everyone! Kelly :)


	6. Chapter 6 let the games begin!

Ch 6

Grissom woke with a weight on his chest and his left arm pinned down. Looking down, he saw Sara's brunette hair. He smiled and disentangled himself from her arms. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and left the room. He saw the trail of clothes leading from his doorway all the way back to the couch. He readjusted almost every frame and display case on the walls. (_I still got it_.) He thought happily to himself. He set about making Sara breakfast in bed.

Sara was beginning to wake when Grissom entered the room with a tray. She smiled and he handed her a t-shirt after placing the tray at the foot of the bed. He bent down to kiss her before she could move.

"Good evening." He said with a smile and watched her. She winced as she sat up. He had been admiring his handi work on her neck when he saw her wince. his concern won out over pride.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"Yes. It's just sore muscles, that's all." He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. He set the tray in her lap and walked around to join her in the bed.

"Should I expect this every time we make love?" She leaned in to kiss him this time and then offered him the first bit of eggs.

"No. Sometimes, I will do other things. I need to keep you guessing." She took her first bite. She had missed his cooking.

"It's delicious, just like I remember. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should have seen the hallway. I needed to straighten a lot of frames and there are clothes everywhere." She blushed.

"We were eager." She said with her blush still staining her cheeks. He agreed silently and helped her clean her plate. She looked over at the clock and frowned.

"I need to go home and get cleaned up." Gil looked at the clock and nodded.

"Yes, you do. I'll get dressed and drive you home. From there, call a cab to bring you into work." He moved to get off the bed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take me to my car?" She was off the bed and beginning a hunt for her clothes.

"I don't want anyone to see us together. Otherwise, you know I would." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck. She noticed the sensitivity and verified her thoughts in the mirror. It was one thing she hadn't missed; whisker burn. People used to always tease her about it. She had spoken to Gil about it too many times to count when they were dating and he still couldn't resist her neck. Naturally, he followed her with a smile on his face just as she knew he would. She gave up and knew she would be wearing scarves for the next day or two.

"I know. You're right. The plan won't work if they see you drive me to my car. I'll just call a cab from here to take me to my car. It saves you a trip."

"Ok, use your cell phone just in case." Somehow she snuggled closer to him while she made her call. They spent the next ten minutes reviewing the plan and getting dressed. She kissed him just before leaving. They were sure of two things: their plan against the team and that Sully had recruited help to get them back together.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Brass set out plates and everybody eagerly dug in to the aromatic Chinese food. They each had brought an idea to share, but no one seemed to like any of them.

"Let's just drag their asses to a chapel." Sully finally said.

"It would take some major work. How would we get them there?" Catherine asked. Greg sarcastically suggested getting them drunk.

"Yeah, that's it! Let's get them drunk." Nick jumped on the idea.

"Guys, you're forgetting one thing; Grissom. He'd never drink enough to even begin to lower his inhibitions." Brass reminded the team.

"Drinking games." Greg amended his idea.

"Gil always did suck at those." Sully said with a smile.

"We can rig it somehow. We just need to get them drunk enough to loosen them up." Catherine agreed. After that, a plan had been set in motion. They finished just in time to go to work. Sara was the last to arrive and she did it on purpose. Grissom was about to begin when she rushed in fixing her hair.

"Where have you been?" Nick asked. Sara pulled her hair into a messy bun. It looked like she rolled out of bed and came straight into work.

"I overslept and had issues with my clothes."

"What kind of issues?" Greg asked.

"We… I couldn't find them." Sara told the team and corrected her slip up. She fought with everything she had to keep a straight face and refused to look anyone in the eye. She poured a cup of coffee instead to hide her smile. On cue, her phone rang. Grissom sighed angrily as he was just getting ready to hand out assignments.

"Sorry … Sidle….You found it, that's great. Where was it? ... How did it get on the chandelier? That's not where it was removed … Oh, that's right. Good arm." She laughed. "Ok, I'll see you for breakfast … You too. Bye." Sara hung up and turned to face the group. Sara and Gil both knew that the call was a ploy. They also knew that the team was trying very hard not to make it look like they had been listening to her side of the conversation. Sara kept her game face on.

"Sorry. I'm ready now." She told the group and took her seat.

"Glad to hear it. Here's what we've got…" Grissom did his best to sound annoyed by her delay of the start of shift. He handed out the cases for the night and to everyone's surprise, put Sara with him. Everyone left and several phone calls were being placed to Brass and Sully. Grissom climbed in the car with Sara and drove to their fake case. They laughed all the way to the residence of the person who placed the phony phone call to Sara. Grissom held Sara's hand as they walked up the drive to the large house and knocked on the door. Sara stood even with Grissom as they waited patiently. The door opened to reveal…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: bwa hahaha. I couldn't help it. Who do you think is on the other side of the door? Tell me in those wonderful reviews you all post. I thank you for them and hope to get more! Hint hint hint! 

My wonderful beta told me to post this tonight (to leave you all guessing).


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened to reveal a tall brunette woman wearing a lot of leather. She smiled pleasantly.

"Hello Gil and might I presume you are Sara?" She spoke politely and calmly. Sara could see Gil's fascination with this woman.

"Yes. Sara, I'd like to introduce you to Lady Heather. Heather, this is my Sara." Sara noted his grip on her hand squeeze ever so slightly. Heather offered her hand and Sara took it. Sara and Gil followed her into the large house.

"You have a lovely home Lady Heather." Sara commented while fighting the urge to wince at the sounds of men being whipped.

"Thank you. Heather is fine for such an informal setting." Heather had turned around to look at Sara when speaking. She felt the need to ask a probing question.

"Do the noises bother you?"

"A little. I'll be ok though." Sara answered in a slightly defensive tone. Heather pressed further.

"Do you have issues with this lifestyle?"

"Yes, but the reasons behind it are off limits." Sara's voice and posture created a definite boundary; reinforced by Gil stepping closer to Sara. Heather chose not to pursue the current line of questions for now. She went to the door and closed it to mute the sounds as best she could.

"Thank you." Sara offered and ever so slightly relaxed her posture.

"You're welcome. Please, have a seat." Sara chose a seat on the only non leather piece of furniture in the room and Heather sat in a chair opposite her. Gil sat next to Sara and began the conversation.

"Heather, I just wanted to thank you in person for helping us. Your phone call was timed perfectly. The team is taking the bait."

"I am glad to help you. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"I don't anticipate it. Just in case, I think you should know more of the back story than the abbreviated version I gave you on the phone."

"I'm listening." Heather leaned forward in attentiveness. Sara ever so slightly moved closer to Gil, though kept her own space at the same time. Together Gil and Sara told her a very brief history of their relationship and then the sequence of events since his brother's arrival in Vegas. Heather agreed to be available should they need her assistance again.

"Gil, Sara, I am glad to help. You two are complete when you are together. I don't know that I have ever seen a stronger bond." Heathers words caused a small smile of pride in both of her guests.

"Thank you. We feel the same way. We only regret the long detour we took on stupid." Sara spoke with remorse and Gil nodded along with her. She checked her watch and realized that they needed to get back to the lab. When Sara stood, Heather decided to probe her defenses once again.

"Sara, I'm most curious about you. I can usually read people immediately; but you are difficult."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I am going to be honest with you. I don't trust you enough to let you in. Please don't ask." Heather nodded as she had been deflected yet again. She did have Sara pegged as a very loyal person; once her trust has been gained. She also figured that as easily as Gil can enter the fortress of Sara's trust and her heart, this puzzling woman had the same effect on him. He just seemed more 'alive' in her presence. They left together and Heather saw Sara visibly relax the further she got away from the sounds emanating within the dominion. She smiled upon comparison as she recalled her first meeting with Gil and his first time at the dominion. He was fascinated by everything he saw and heard. Heather was now equally fascinated by Sara. She could see what a good match they are and it comforted her to know that he had overcome his fear of being known. It was also nice to put a face and a name to go with the wall around his heart whenever she tried to look in.

Gil and Sara were in the car, when she spoke.

"She's going to try again, isn't she?" Gil nodded slowly and chose his words carefully.

"Probably. If you think about it, Sara, she's a scientist too. Her specialty is just…unconventional. You are a puzzle to her."

"I plan to remain as such. I know you trust her and that she's your friend; and I'm okay with that. If she's going to be my friend too, then she will have to be patient. Some walls just can't be torn down after I have put over twenty years worth of maintenance into them." She explained.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Not yet; let's see if she tries again."

"Fair enough. Ready for round two?" He thought it wise to change the subject.

"Yep. Who are we using?"

"Hodges or Archie?" He asked.

"Archie." She said with certainty.

"I will talk to him." He pulled into the lot.

"It doesn't look like anyone is back yet." She mentioned idly.

"Perfect for me to set up our plan. Let's go." They mentally prepared themselves for the next part of their plan. Both of them had their game faces on when they entered the lab. Judy could tell they were upset about something and watched in awe as they separated as soon as they could.

Grissom had told Sara to work on a specific case and she stalked off to go find the evidence that she knew was buried as the case he chose was several years old. He then beckoned Archie to his office. Archie was curious and a slightly alarmed when he was asked to shut the door.

"Have a seat, please." Grissom started and waited until the lab tech complied.

"Archie, I need your help with something."

"Ok." Archie tentatively answered.

"Are you a good actor?"

"I guess so. What's going on?" Archie was curious.

"You are not to repeat a single word of this conversation. Are we clear?" Archie nodded.

"Ok, here's what I need you to do…."

GSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Don't shoot me! She most likely won't be back and if she does, it will be as a friend.

Most of you who predicted were right on the money--way to go. Keep the reviews going. Gil and Sara's plan has been engaged and let's see how it goes over. :) Keep those reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Sara received a text telling her the next part of the plan was ready to go. She then adjusted the scarf around her neck. Grissom had left almost her entire neck red from whisker burn. He had the decency to look ashamed though they both knew it was an act. He did rub some lotion on it for her and again they both knew his kindness was purely selfish. He just wanted to touch her some more. It made her smile briefly and then she got herself ready to act again.

She had timed it so that she would interrupt one of her team mates in the A/V lab. It turned out to be Warrick. He and Archie were focused on the video clip in front of them. She thought it was perfect.

"Hey Arch…Oh, Sorry." Both men instantly turned at the sound of her voice. She was starting to back out of the room.

"It's alright Sara. What do you need?" Archie offered up a smile that she returned.

"I need to review this cold case. Its a few years…" He held his hand up.

"Say no more. We'll get right on it."

"Hey! I'm actually investigating an active and current case here." Warrick finally interrupted. He wasn't about to let a cold case override a fresh one. Sara slightly pouted and nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry Warrick. I guess we'll play later Archie." She turned away.

"I'll page you as soon as we're done." She nodded and walked away. Warrick watched Archie watch Sara walking down the hall. Warrick punched him in the arm after Sara had disappeared from sight.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, but she's got long legs and a great ass."

"Yeah, well you know that her ass is off limits. What if the boss man had caught you? What's the matter with you?" Grissom was walking down the hall and had seen Sara leave the A/V lab. He stopped to listen.

"Grissom is a dumbass then. It's been seven years. Make a move already!" Archie said. Grissom was unaware that he hadn't hid his attraction to Sara as well as he'd thought.

"I hear you man. I feel the same way. Quit checking her out though." Warrick lightly reprimanded him.

"I'll try but I'm thinking about asking her out. She can't wait forever for him, can she?" Archie asked.

"I think she can. Off limits; remember that. Now, about the case…" Warrick was back in work mode again. Grissom, despite the shocked feeling he'd just had, now swelled with pride that the men around the lab acknowledged his silent claiming of Sara as his. He had struck gold by walking by at the right moment. Warrick had taken the bait like a shark to blood. He had to find her. It was time to start a scene. He entered the A/V lab.

"Hey Warrick, Archie. What's off limits? Something to do with your case I hope." Grissom began and both men knew that it was fruitless to lie.

"Women that are spoken for. Genius here wants to ask a particular woman out on a date even though she's unofficially spoken for." Warrick stepped up to the plate.

"I don't pay you to gossip. This is the second time I have caught you this week. Don't let there be a third." Grissom told him in an irritated tone. He didn't like what he was about to do, but his team needed to learn a lesson about minding their own business. He'd get his brother back later.

"You got it." Warrick told him. Grissom turned to Archie.

"Did Sara review the tape I told her to yet?"

"Uh…, she tried, but when she came in I was helping Warrick. She didn't say you told her to do it." Archie was nervous. He knew it was a ploy, but Grissom was a convincing actor.

"That woman can't follow the simplest of instructions." He pulled out his phone and paged Sara to the lab. Warrick tried to bail her out. Sara came rushing to him seconds later.

"Where's the tape?" Grissom asked. His tone growing more irritated by the second.

"With the evidence. I was waiting for Archie to page me." Sara reacted to Grissom's harsh tone with one of her own.

"You've just been paged to the A/V lab. Did you think it was to talk?" Warrick and Archie stood as still as statues. It was like watching a car wreck and neither could look away. Frankly, neither wanted to look away either.

"Well, no…" Sara was at a loss for words. Grissom's eyes were the only give away that he didn't like talking to her like this. She focused on his nose instead.

"Then why would you come here without the tape?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…" She started and he cut her off.

"Obviously you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to cut in front of Warrick and then leave the tape in a room with no video equipment after being summoned to the A/V lab."

"Why are you yelling at me? I made a mistake. I'll get the tape." Sara was struggling and needed to get out of the confrontation before she started to smile and give it away.  
"Mistakes are how bad people are set free, Sara." He was speaking in a patronizing manner now. She was stunned and then very glad that this was all an act. His voice broke through her thoughts.

"The tape would be nice sometime today Sara."

"Yes Dr. Grissom. I'll get it right now." Warrick and Archie were imitating fish out of water. Neither one of them had ever heard her be so cold nor referred to Grissom with his title. She left the room immediately and once she was out of earshot, Warrick tried to bail her out.

"Archie was going to let her cut in. I wouldn't let her. Blame me." Grissom ignored the plea.

"Please tell Ms. Sidle to report to my office as soon as she's done here."

"Yes sir. We'll tell her." Archie said quietly. Grissom walked away in a huff very glad that the blinds in his office were already closed. He closed the door with a little more force than was necessary then broke out in a huge smile. When Sara reappeared, the two men told her the message and that they even tried to take some of the heat off of her. She brushed their concern aside and insisted that they keep working. As soon as Warrick finished, he left to go find Catherine. She needed to know what had just happened.

Archie was working with Sara and kept watching the clock.

"How long are you going to make him wait?" He asked curiously and stayed in his role. You never knew who was listening.

"He said to go to his office when I was done. I'm not done and I'm not in any rush to get yelled at. I'm being exceptionally thorough." She told him quietly and wrote a note to him saying he played his part very well. He wanted to know the rest, but she refused to tell him and asked him to keep doing what he was. He agreed and they carried on a friendly banter while they worked. This time, Catherine walked by on her way to the locker room and had seen how close they were sitting and the smiles they exchanged. What nobody knew, was that Archie had the hallway cameras outside of the lab on a computer screen in front of him and Sara, so they could always see who was coming their way. Sara finally left and needed to talk to Grissom, so she went to his office as directed. She knocked and closed the door again behind her.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSR

A/N: Don't hate Grissom! This is just the beginning and Sara isn't the only one he yells at.

I love reviews. Keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara sat in Grissom's office with him and they shared a quiet laugh. He turned quite serious rather quick.

"What is it?" She asked, having picked up the mood change.

"I'm having second thoughts. I don't like being mean to you."

"That's sweet Gil, but I want to. It's fun. If you really feel bad, you can make it up to me at home." His eyebrow quirked at the sultry tone her voice had taken on in the last part of her sentence. She continued to sit and look innocent. He leaned forward and braced his forearms on his desk.  
"How would you have me make it up to you?" He already knew the answer; he just wanted to hear her say it. Sara brazenly matched his pose, though purposely kept her hands from touching his.

"I guess you'll have to come over to find out." She whispered and then got up to leave.

"Don't forget to pack first, we are leaving this afternoon with Sully." She reminded him. At the door, her body language changed to an angry posture and she stormed out, harshly closing the door behind her. Five minutes later, he copied her movements.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Warrick had called Catherine to have a team meeting at the diner. They spoke in hushed tones after Brass arrived. He sat down and placed his order at the same time.

"I just spoke with Sully. They have their flight later today and he can't change it without raising red flags for Gil and Sara. He did say that he would report on their activities and attitudes in California." Catherine nodded. Both she and Warrick had reported to the team what they had each seen with Archie. No one had thought to be suspicious of the sudden change in attitude of Archie. He had never before expressed in interest in Sara and it had been a while since Sara had returned any of the flirtatious remarks anyone had sent her way. They all had attributed it to Sully dredging up their past. They threw out the plan to get them drunk and were now stumped as to how to get them together. They had one week to come up with something good. That was the only plus of Gil and Sara both going to California.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara called Grissom when she got home and asked if they could put their plans on hold. She needed to pack and get some sleep. He had told her that was fine and that he needed the same thing. He was looking forward to their trip and together they had decided to keep their game faces on for Sully. He had set his alarm after packing and went to bed. Sara had talked to him the entire time they packed and got into verbal foreplay. Foreplay led to phone sex as soon as they had both declared themselves ready for bed.

Due to traffic slowing her cab, she made it to the terminal with only ten minutes to spare before boarding. Grissom and Sully were sitting there reading books. Grissom had seen her out of the corner of his eye and used all of his will power not to greet her visually or verbally. Sully looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Sweets, I saved you a seat." She smiled back at him and then Grissom looked up. Her smile faded.

"That was nice of you, but no thank you. I'll sit over here." Sara had chosen a seat nearby but forced her to face away from them. They saw her take a book out of her carry on and start to read. Sully smacked his younger brother.

"What did you do?" He hissed at Gil.

"It was her. She did something at work and I busted her. It's not my fault if she's still pissed about it." Sully sat for a minute.

"What happened all those years ago?" Sully tried again.

"It's none of your business. We've both changed since then." Gil snapped back.

"Do you want her back?"

"I don't know anymore." Gil lied to keep the charade going.

"You need to figure it out. You're unhappy and so is she." Sully glanced in Sara's direction when he spoke. Gil chose to say nothing. The boarding call prevented Sully from further chastising Gil. It was fortunate that he wasn't seated near either of them and also refused to trade seats with either one of them. Sara was prepared. She had brought a notebook along to 'talk' during the flight while they physically kept up their act. Gil flagged the flight attendant down.

"Yes sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, the gentleman in seat 4A may try to bribe you into telling him what we are doing. Please just tell him we are steadfastly ignoring each other." He smiled hopefully.

"He told me you'd try to bribe me." She told him with a smile. Grissom and Sara smiled at the unexpected bonus. Grissom quickly explained the situation to the nice woman. She had agreed to do as he asked and would spread the word among the flight staff. He thanked her with a generous tip. She held her hand up.

"It's my pleasure sir. I'm not allowed to accept tips, though appreciate the offer. Your mother should be proud of you both."

"Thank you for the compliment and for helping us." She walked away and Sara slid her note to him.

SS: Busy tonight?

GG: No. Dinner?

SS: I was thinking of dessert, actually.

GG: Oh. Your room or mine?

SS: Does it matter?

GG: Not really.

SS: Glad that's settled. Sully is worried about us.

GG: I know. Nice acting at work last night. Remind me to tell you what I overheard between Warrick and Archie.

SS: I will. Does your mother know we're coming to town?"

GG: She does. I emailed her shortly after we booked the trip. I told her I needed to talk to her and she said she wants to see you.

SS: Good. I want to see her too. I haven't chatted with her for a while.

GG: Hopefully we can get her to join forces with us.

SS: Oooh that would be good. It would be even better if she pretended to help Sully too. She could tell us what Sully and the team are up to.

GG: Good point. Ready to act again?

SS: Yes. I love you!

GG: I love you too.

Sara put away the notebook. She checked her watch and noted that their written conversation had taken up the entire flight. The pilot had just gotten on the intercom and informed the cabin to prepare for landing. By the time they left the plane, they had their game faces on. Sully was waiting for them by the ticket counter having gotten off the plane five minutes prior. Sara led the way to baggage claim and acted like she couldn't get away from Gil fast enough. Out of habit, Gil took Sara's bags off of the moving line of suitcases.

"I can handle my own bag." She snapped at him. Wordlessly, he set her bag down and walked away. Sully came right over.

"Don't argue with me, woman. Beautiful women in my life don't carry their own suitcases."

"It does roll. I can…"

"I said don't argue with me. Your attitude might work with him, but not me. I've raised three kids sugar." He walked with both his and her bags and she had no choice but to follow.

"I know you have, and they had turned out great."

"Thank you. Diane gets most of the credit though." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'll be sure to tell her." Their ride had arrived and it was Sully's oldest son, Josh. There was no time for hugs and Sully quickly claimed shotgun, forcing Sara and Gil to sit together in the backseat. The ride to the hotel was completed in complete silence other than Sara telling Sully that her rental car reservation was at the hotel. When they arrived, Josh climbed out of the car to hug Sara and Gil.

"Aunt Sara, it's great to see you."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So sorry! It was getting too long and I had to leave a slight cliffhanger! Reviews are the ticket to read. Thank you all so much for the reviews that I have received so far and thank you to every one out there about to send one to me. I truly do love them and respond to most of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara hugged Josh back and then looked at him.

"I'm not your aunt, Josh, but it's great to see you." Josh looked between Gil and Sara.

"You're not married? Why not?" He asked; confused.

We're not even dating anymore. We haven't been for a while. Sara works for me." Grissom stepped up to hug his nephew and answer the question. Josh was floored.

"I thought you'd get married." He told them. Both of them looked away. Sara walked to the trunk to get her luggage, but again Sully took it away from her. Sara went to the font desk to check in to the two rooms, which happened to be adjoining, and brought Gil's key back to him.

"Sara, why did you pay for his room?" Sully asked.

"He paid for my plane tickets. We made these reservations a week ago. I have a rental car to pick up as well. I'll meet you at your house in an hour or two. I need to freshen up first." She told them.

"Bring Gil." Sully told her.

"If I must."

"Thank you in advance for the ride." Gil said quietly.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Sully. Bye Josh." Sara said and walked away again. Gil also said his goodbyes and followed the same path as Sara. Sully stayed and watched them get on the elevator before going to the front desk to bribe the staff there. After handing over his business card, he and Josh went home. Sully was telling Josh what he knew. He figured that his son was old enough to know what was going on. Josh had agreed to help as best he could.

Sara closed her door after Gil entered her room. Immediately, they fell on the bed kissing. Sara broke it off after a few minutes.

"I will unpack and you go downstairs to talk to the staff. I'm sure Sully said something to them. Also, get our car for us." He smiled but hadn't moved to get off her yet. Sara caressed his cheek.

"We can play later, I promise. We need to get over to Sully's." Her somber last sentence caused his action. He leaned down to kiss her one more time and then got up. He pulled her up as well.

"I'll be back in a bit." He opened both adjoining doors and left the room to ruin Sully's surveillance plans. When he came back, clothes were laid out on the bed and water was running in the bathroom. Gil shed his clothes and noted the lounge pants and t-shirt she had chosen for herself. That meant she was planning to spend some serious time with Diane. He joined her in the shower because he thought she needed help washing her back. He had a lot of trouble keeping his hands to himself during and after the shower causing Sara to spend more time fending him off in order to get dressed. She finally threw his clothes into his room and pushed him in there.

"We have to go see Diane and we told Sully it we'd be there in an hour or two. That time is almost up." She told him with a smile and he nodded. When they were both ready, they got in the car and Sara drove to Sully's. She hadn't forgotten where he lived even after all these years.

Their moods slowly morphed somber the closer they got to Sully and Diane's. Sully opened the door when Sara parked in the driveway. Sara visited with the family and Gil went first to visit with Diane. He knocked to announce himself.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" She smiled.

"You're a horrible liar. I'm doing ok. This is a good day." He kissed her cheek and then held her hand as he sat on the bed with her.

"Long time no see." She scolded him. He looked at his lap.

"I know and I'm sorry. I've been busy with work."

"That's not an acceptable excuse."

"I know." He admitted.

"Where's Sara?"

"She's in the other room. Have you spoken with Sully?" Gil asked, curious as to what he told her.

"I have. Need I say more?" She had a peculiar twinkle in her eye that he couldn't decipher.

"No, but I would like you to listen to my side." Diane nodded and sat back attentively. Gil had told her the mild chaos that Sully had caused by his arrival in Vegas. He told Diane the truth about his and Sara's current relationship, but decided to let Sara share the story of why she left ten years ago. Diane was truly happy for them, but refused to participate on either side. He looked at the clock and noted that he had been with Diane for almost two hours. He gave her another kiss and squeezed her hand before leaving the room for Sara to come in. In some ways, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It felt good to talk to Diane and had forgotten how easy it was to tell her things. Sully, Sara, Josh and his girlfriend Mary were in the middle of a card game. Gil took Sara's place so she could visit.

Sara practically ran to Diane and Sully's bedroom. She walked in cheerfully and out of an old habit, immediately climbed on the bed to hug her long time friend tightly. They began talking as if the last ten years of sparse communication had never happened. It didn't take long for Sara to confess the truth about why she left so suddenly. Even though Diane was old enough to be Sara's mother, the two women had always acted like sisters. They became instant friends when Gil had introduced them. By the end of the day, Sara had felt like family. It warmed her to be so easily accepted just because Gil said she was his girlfriend. Diane held Sara as she cried. She was able to change the atmosphere to something much more cheery. Sara sat up and wiped her eyes and Diane copied her actions. Two hours later, Gil had poked his head in the room. The laughter ceased immediately. He knew the two women were up to their old tricks again.

"Making fun of us again?" He teased.

"Not at all. That would be mean." Sara smiled while she lied through her teeth. She and Diane had started to giggle all over again. Seeing Sara smile caused Gil's smile to broaden. Only Sara had that effect on him. He cleared his throat.

"Sully asked me to inform you that dinner is ready. Are you two joining us?"

"We'd rather eat in here if that's alright." Diane spoke for the two of them.

"I figured. Sully is already making up your tray. Sara, you have to go get your own." Sara got off the bed and followed him to the kitchen. When they got there, the game had resumed and they separated as soon as they could. Josh handed Sara a plate and timed his question.

"Why are you two so angry with each other?"


	11. Chapter 11

Recap…."What are you two so angry with each other?"

WARNING!! THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER!!

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Well Josh, people change. A few days ago, I was reminded of how much fun we used to have together. Now I see what we have become. I don't know how that makes me feel." Sara had answered the young man and it was surprisingly honest. Gil was shocked and slipped out of the room with Diane's tray. He entered the room and set the tray on her lap.

"I need to talk to you later." He told her in a whisper.

"Ok." Sara entered the room and took her previous seat. She looked at Gil and saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Diane took hold of his hand.

"We'll talk after dinner." He nodded and started to back out of the room.

"Gil wait." Sara called to him. He turned to her.

"Yes?"

"You stay. You look like something is bothering you." She had left the bed and noticed his grateful look.

"Thank you." Sara took her drink, but left her food for Gil to eat and would make a new plate. She closed the door on the way out.

"What's going on?" Diane started in on him immediately.

"Am I really a different guy than I was ten years ago?"

"Yes, but that's not a bad thing."

"Tell me?" He requested. Before he met Sara, Diane had been his confidante. He found it easier to talk to her over his mother or Sully. When he met Sara, Diane encouraged him to let Sara in his heart. He was glad that he had taken her advice.

"Back then, you had less impulse control. You were very good at letting loose. Sara helped you. She made you seem even younger and I know you were happier with her. I saw the ring you gave her." She looked down on him.

"But…?" He asked. He needed her direction right now.

"But, now instead of controlling your work, you let your work consume you. Sully may not see it, but before you even said hello to me this afternoon, I knew you were back together with Sara. I could see it in your eyes. Sully should not have embarrassed you to that degree, but he told me he was hurt you didn't even tell your friends that you had a brother. Besides, Sara's changed too. She's traded booze and dirty jokes for a career and a family. Sully told me how close your team in Vegas is and Sara told me that you are a family." Gil sat silent for a minute.

"Do you think we belong together?" He smiled at the memory of having asked her this question when he was thinking about buying a ring for her.

"I've never seen two people more perfect for each other." She gave him the same answer now as she did then and he knew she still meant every word.

"What about you and Sully?"

"Sully had to work for my affections. Sara freely gives it to you; and you give it right back." He kissed her cheek again.

"Thanks. I needed that. You always know just the right thing to say to me." It was Diane's turn for a moment of silence. Gil ate a few bites of the dinner Sara left for him.

"Hey, Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Sara told me what happened. I'm sorry for your loss. She should've come back and told you instead of running."

"Thank you. We talked about it. I've forgiven her."

"Don't let her get away again." She warned him.

"I won't. That is a promise." He told her firmly.

Sara entered cautiously bearing two plates of dessert. The two occupants welcomed her in and when she saw Gil's eyes, she knew he needed to talk to her. Grissom agreed to leave after dessert. Sara was secretly thrilled because she needed to talk to her friend again.

It was late when they got back to their room. They had discovered that they had each basically had the same talk with Diane about how much they have changed over the last decade. Realizing that they were ok with the people that they have become, it made it so much easier to commit to each other once again. Grissom had re-proposed to which she not only accepted, but produced the ring. Gil took it from her and placed it back where it belonged on her left ring finger. They chose to celebrate the same way they had the first time; in bed. Clothes vanished from sight and no words were needed to convey their thoughts and feelings. Each movement reconciled the past and opened up a bright future.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

The next morning, Gil and Sara went over to his mother's house. On the way, Sara had convinced Gil to tell Sully the truth about their relationship. Her best argument was that they were away from Vegas together and she didn't want to spoil it by acting angry all of the time. Unable to deny her, he agreed to tell the truth later that afternoon. Sara noticed his mother already making her way to them as Gil parked the car on the street. She hugged them both in turn and led them in to the house. She finally saw Sara's engagement ring and hugged them both again. Immediately she led them to the table where breakfast sat, ready to be eaten.

"Oh, that is too much food!" Sara said upon seeing the table.

"Nonsense dear, we have all day and what we don't eat, I can use as leftovers tomorrow." Helen Grissom said confidently. Sara shrugged her shoulders and took a seat as Gil held out a chair for his mother. Helen immediately turned to Sara.

"How have you been Sara? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mrs. Grissom. I've been getting along. I work for Gil in Vegas and have made some really wonderful friends there." Angry eyes turned to Gil.

"You never told me that you knew where Sara was all this time."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Sara has been working for me for six years now." She cast a look of severe disappointment on him and he bowed his head. She pointed to the kitchen.

"You know what the punishment is for lying and you also know that omitting parts of the truth also counts as lying." Sara spared him by laying her hand on Helen's arm.

"If you're going to make him do it, then I will need a lot more. I lied to all of you by leaving the way I did. I'm so sorry for disappearing like that. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't face any of you. You've all been so wonderful to me." Helen covered Sara's hand with her own.

"What happened, Sara?" Sara reached across the table for Gil's hand which he obligingly held.

"On the day I left, I had to go to the hospital. I was having severe cramps and very heavy bleeding. It turns out that I was having a miscarriage. I felt horrible and have learned my lesson. Gil had just proposed a few days prior and I just left. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. I was so scared. I foolishly thought that Gil would be ashamed of me and not want me anymore." Sara's tears streaked freely down her cheeks. Helen looked over to Gil. He nodded. Helen reached out to grab his hand as a way of offering silent condolences for a child that no one ever knew about until it was too late. She stood from her chair and grabbed Sara in a fierce hug. Sara clung to her. It had been too long since she'd been in a motherly embrace and it was the one thing she craved after being in Gil's arms.

"You never knew, did you?" Helen consoled her. Sara shook her head against Helen's chest. Gil intervened.

"Sara was quite irregular back then." He was slightly embarrassed by admitting this but he knew his mother was questioning how Sara might have gotten pregnant. She changed the subject back to work and both Gil and Sara shared a few stories. Helen laughed and told them she wanted to meet them. They promised her that she would meet them.

They spent the whole rest of the day together catching up on what has been happening. Sara and Gil divulged their plan to Helen about what they were doing to their friends. She warned them to be careful to not let it blow out of proportion. They promised not to let it go too far and not to let the plan go on for too long.

That evening, the three of them went to Sully's for dinner. Diane looked so much better than she had the day before when they had seen her. She was able to join the family at the table instead of having her food brought to her in the bedroom. It was clear that Gil and Sara's visit was having a positive effect on everyone's spirits. After dinner, truths had been revealed and all guilty parties forgiven. Sara told everyone the truth about why she left and loved that Gil held her hand in support for the duration of her confession. She apologized to everyone with tears in her eyes. Gil had an idea about how to bring back the joyful and relaxed mood that was shared at dinner and locked eyes with Sully. Together, the brothers started their old routine of Gilbert and Sullivan. Sara was still crying, but now her tears were tears of laughter; just like everyone else's. It was so nice to see his playful side again. Any negative feelings she was having about how much Gil had changed because of her actions, were pushed to the back of her mind until she could talk to Gil.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Gil and Sara checked out of one of the rooms and now officially shared her room. He noticed how quiet she had been since they left Sully's. Now that they were alone, it was time to confront her about it.

"Sara, are you ok?"

"It's just so hard. I feel so terrible for what I did. I hurt you and I hurt your family and what kills me the most is that I could have prevented all of it by just coming back to you and telling you what happened. I know you said you forgive me, but I just can't seem to forgive myself. It hurts too much. Your family is so wonderful, when you introduced me, they were so nice and included me right away simply because you told them I was your girlfriend. It frankly shocked me to see such kindness and generosity. That was the day I handed you my heart. I love you and I love your family. I …" Gil cut off her rambling with his mouth.

"Sara. We all forgive you. We understand why you did what you did. I won't say that it didn't crush me, because it did. However, ten years is enough penance and I would be a first class jerk to keep holding that over your head. Maybe someday we will be blessed with a second chance at parenthood, but you have to promise me that you will tell me when you suspect and you also have to promise not to run again if something goes wrong. I love you Sara, but I can't handle losing you again. You don't want to know what happened last time." He told her and then sat on the bed with her.

"I promise. Gil, tell me what happened. I need to know."

"My heart broke. I threw myself into my work. I refused to let anyone in my family talk to me about you. I started closing myself off from everything and everyone. When I wasn't working, I was still there using whatever means I could to find you. I was just about to give up when you contacted me. Even then, I was guarded. I let you in once and you hurt me. I'm so sorry it took me this long to admit it to you. I should have told you years ago. I should have…"

"Done what you did." Sara interrupted him.

"I should have told you. It's as simple as that. Who knows how different our lives would be if I had. There is always a choice, Gil and obviously chose poorly. I often think of what could have happened. Maybe we would already be married and maybe we already have a child; things like that."

"Sara, this is a conversation that is long overdue. I'm glad we are talking about it now. Forgive yourself, Sara. Only then can we truly move on." His eyes pleaded with her and he kept his gaze fixed on her. He saw the change in her eyes and knew that she had forgiven herself. She smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss him. When it broke, she took his hand in hers and brought it to her abdomen.

"Do you think that we could try for a baby? Do you want children?"  
GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSR

A/N: Well, what do you think? Should they or shouldn't they? I already know what they decide, but am curious to know your thoughts. I won't reveal the answer until later in the story, but I promise to answer it!  Have a great day everyone and thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming!


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week had flown by and sadly, it was time for Gil and Sara to return home. Diane was looking and feeling better than she had in months. Sully was grateful that they both could take time to come out and see her. They had a lot of fun and were a little depressed to be going back to Vegas. Diane made them promise to have the wedding in California so she could attend. They had already decided this, so it was easy to agree to her demands. Sully handed them some photos that were taken the other day and drove them to the airport. In return, they made Sully promise to tell the team that their visit was horrible. Gil had let Sully in on the plan to teach his team a lesson. Sully agreed and called Catherine as soon as they left.

"Willows."

"Hey, it's Sully. Gil and Sara are on their way back and will be there in a few hours."

"We know. Jim had their itinerary. How'd it go? Any better than when they left?"

"No. They were their usual selves with Diane, but also saw her separately. They didn't speak to each other unless they had to and even then it came across as forced politeness."

"Crap. You would think for two adults, they could at least be civil."

"I agree." Sully said with a smile. Gil's lesson would definitely teach them a lesson. He hoped that they would forgive the two schemers when all was said and done.

"Did you get out of either one of them why they split all those years ago?"

"No, they remain tight lipped about it and whenever someone brought it up, they cast angry glares at the other. It wasn't much fun. Diane was the only one able to talk to them. I think she knows the story, but she won't say a word. She definitely knows how to keep a secret. Gil and Sara called her all of the time because they know she'd never say a word without their consent."

"She sounds like a good friend."

"She is. It's one reason I fell in love with her." Sully spoke joyfully about his wife, but his tone was sad. He knew he was rapidly running out of time with her.

"I hope I get to meet her. If Sara trusts her, then she's worth knowing. That girl is reluctant to tell you what her favorite color is." Catherine laughed a little at the end of her sentence.

"It used to be purple. I don't know if it still is though." Sully told her easily.

"Now I definitely want to get them trashed to see if they loosen up. I didn't recognize those happy people in your videos."

"I know. I almost didn't either. They have both changed a lot. Back then, Gil had no trouble publicly claiming her. She had a lot of visual admirers, but she never saw them."

"Thanks. I have your email and I think I know what I can do to help them along, but first I have to get them talking. Thanks for the phone call. I'll keep you up to date." Catherine offered.

"Please do. I want to be kept in the loop on this one and maybe we'll see a way that I can help too."

"I will. Talk to you later, Sully."

"Bye Catherine." Sully hung up and started to laugh. He went home to tell his wife what Gil was doing. She too had a laugh and relayed the message to Sara, who was on the phone with her at the time. Diane hung up and Sully crawled in bed with Diane to enjoy as much time as he could. It was always the moments like this that the couple savored the most.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Brass elected himself the one to pick up Gil and Sara from the airport. Catherine went along for the ride. She relayed the conversation she'd had with Sully about it not going well in California. He sighed at the total stubbornness the two geeks had. The team was preparing for his cold treatment of her again.

Gil and Sara had their game faces on as soon as they departed the plane. Having sat next to each other they were only a few feet apart when they reached baggage claim. Though it was difficult, he purposefully left her to grab her own bag. He wore a look of impatience while he waited for her. Brass was shocked and gave Gil a dirty look before going to help her. Catherine smacked him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You can at least be a gentleman." Catherine gestured to Brass carrying Sara's bag.

"She bitched at me a week ago when I tried to do just that. I decided I didn't want to be yelled at this time." He spoke with a hard voice.

"So, are you going to be like this at work too?" She accused.

"Like what?"

"Indifferent to her and assigning her the crappiest cases, then making her work them solo more often than not." Catherine told him matter of factly. Any reply that he would have had was cut off by the arrival of Brass and Sara. Catherine led the way to Brass' car and quickly claimed the front seat. Gil and Sara fought hard against the urge to move closer together; instead keeping up the faced by sitting as far apart as the car would allow. They gave responses as short as possible when asked questions from Brass and Catherine. They shared a quick look that the two deceivers found highly amusing.

When they got to Sara's, Brass got out to help her. Gil sat silently and neither one of them said goodbye to the other. Brass gave Sara a hug and welcomed her home.

"Thanks for the ride, Brass. See you tonight Catherine." Sara had said and walked away with her bags in tow. Brass waited until she was inside before driving away and began the verbal assault on Grissom.

"You can't be nice to her anymore?"

"She wasn't exactly nice back if you hadn't noticed." Gil retorted.

"So two wrongs make a right? Since when?" Catherine jumped in.

"I thought it was better than her humiliating me with her rudeness. I did try more than once to be nice and she bit my head off every time." Gil was lying through his teeth and loving every minute of it.

"You two need to grow up." Brass was frustrated by their juvenile behavior.

"We have. Silent treatment is better than yelling and screaming isn't it?"

"Talking would be even better." Catherine scolded him.

"I don't want to talk to her right now." Again with more lies.

"You better start talking to her soon, or else." Catherine informed him.

"Are you threatening me?" Gil was amused and very curious now.

"Take it as you will. Get some rest and we'll see you tonight." Catherine ended the conversation since Brass was stopped in front of Gil's place. Gil thanked Brass for the ride and collected his things to go inside. Once Brass had driven away, he picked up the phone to call Sara.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Hello?"

"You so owe me." Gil skipped his greeting. He could almost see Sara smiling on the other end.

"I'm sorry, whose idea was this?" She teased.

"You still owe me. They really ripped me a new one. They told me to talk to you soon 'or else'."

"What do you think they'll do?" Sara was a little more serious now.

"I don't know. I am curious though."

"Me too. Since they're mad at you, I'll see what I can figure out." Sara offered.

"Be my guest. I want to see you, but I think we should lay low for a couple of days."

"Agreed. Do you know what I would do to you if we were together?" Sara turned her voice seductive and knew that Gil had heard the change. She could hear him moving around his place.

"What would you do?" He asked while starting to take his clothes off as quietly as possible.

"Not talking." He groaned and felt his body start to react from the suggestiveness of her voice.

"I should go finish what you just started."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm already dressed for the occasion." Her voice was oozing sex at this point causing him to groan again. He was unable to stop his hand from reaching its destination. He suddenly became a full participant in her game and every word they used pushed them closer and closer to fulfillment.

He could hear her panting on the other end.

"Please tell me we don't have to resort to this all the time." She begged.

"I hope not. It's not nearly as much fun, but it beats doing it without you." She chuckled tiredly.

"Good point. I'm worn out now."

"Me too. Get some sleep Honey. I love you." Gil cleaned himself up and got back in bed.

"I love you too Gil."

"Don't forget the next part of the plan." He reminded her.

"I won't; see you tonight." Sara hung up and they both passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Sara had arrived early at the lab as planned ahead of time. She was spending time on the same cold case that had caused the scene with Archie a week prior. The plan was for her to arrive five to ten minutes late for assignments. When she arrived, she was the last one there, as she expected. Catherine looked worried and her gaze kept flickering between Grissom and Sara. Warrick, Nick and Greg were trying to look casual and failing miserably.

"How nice of you to join us. I would appreciate it if in the future, you could be on time." Grissom broke the tension with his carefully controlled words.

"I've been here for hours. I lost track of time and then had to clean up the case I was working on." Sara explained and sat down next to Catherine.

"I hope you don't expect overtime for that."

"No, I don't."

"Good. I'm tired of Ecklie bitching at me every single month because of you." Everyone in the room flinched; even Sara, though hers was an act. Catherine was beginning to think Grissom was right about the silent treatment.

"Dr. Grissom, may I have my assignment please?" Sara can dish out the cold courtesy just as well as he could.

"Decomp in the desert. Catherine, take Greg to a B&E. Nick, Warrick, you guys are with me." Everyone in the room slowly began to rise. Catherine took a chance.

"Gil, I'll go with Sara. A B&E doesn't need two people."

"I've handed out assignments Catherine. Now go; all of you." Grissom started to leave the room making sure to herd everyone out ahead of him. Sara opened her assignment slip to get the address and saw a note from Gil:

_sorry for the crappy assignment. I'll treat you to a lemon bath after shift. I love you! xoxo_

Sara smiled and quickly hid as well as the note when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Sara, I tried to join you."

"I know. Thanks." Sara was gathering her kit and her vest.

"He's not being fair to you." Catherine was also at her locker getting her things.

"When is he ever?" Sara asked.

"Why do you stay?" Both women were walking in the halls.

"I stay for the rest of you. You're my family." Sara told the truth; they were her family and she loved them very much.

"Thank you. The rest of us have a plan if he doesn't change soon." Catherine was completely serious. Sara looked around the parking lot to make sure they were alone.

"What is it?"

"We're going to Ecklie and asking to transfer shifts. We're not sure how serious we are yet. He has a deadline this time. We are not going to sit around and watch him treat you like shit again." Catherine was resolute in her words and Sara was a little fearful that they would actually follow through too. She needed more information.

"How long?"

"He has until the end of the month. Do you want to join us?"

"I might. We'll talk later; my DB won't process itself." Sara ended with a smile.

"I'll leave lemons in your locker." Catherine called out to her and headed to meet Greg while Sara climbed in her own vehicle to leave. She immediately paged Gil to call her. Two minutes later, the phone rang.

"That was fast." Sara disregarded pleasantries.

"I sent the guys on ahead of me. What's up?" Grissom also dispensed with the pleasantries.

"First, I loved your note and plan on cashing it in. Second, I know what Catherine's threat is."

"Do tell. Maybe we can use it to our advantage." He prompted.

"They are pretty pissed at you. She said you have until the end of the month to be nicer to me or they are individually going to Ecklie to try and leave the shift. She didn't tell me any specifics like dates or who is going first though. She asked me if I wanted to join them." Grissom smiled. They were falling into the trap; each and every one of them.

"I know just what to do. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Tell me." She demanded.

"I knew Ecklie would be brought into this at some point."

"Me too."

"I say we get to him first."

"Think he'll help us?" She was only asking because Ecklie was a wild card. He didn't particularly like either one of them and might just take the team complaints seriously.

"I can convince him. I get new job offers all the time."

"I do too." She confessed.

"Really?"

"Sure. I just turned down a supervisory position in Seattle two weeks ago."

"Maybe it's something we can use too. We can talk specifics later. Drive safely to your scene and I will talk to you later. Again, I'm sorry for the decomp." He did sound apologetic.

"It's ok. Have fun with the guys. If I need help, I'll call."

"Ok; love you." He said and was gathering his things to leave.

"Love you too. Bye." Sara hung up and that's when Gil finally left his office. He didn't want to take a chance at having his phone call overheard.

Grissom arrived at his scene an hour after Nick and Warrick did. He could tell that they had been working hard, but he wanted to 'have fun' like Sara said. He was lucky when he entered the room. Nick had just made a joke and Warrick laughed in between taking photographs.

"Nick, a crime scene is not a place to joke around." He scolded.

"Hey man, don't snap at me because you pissed at Sara. It was just a bad pun about the scene." Nick snapped back.

"Who said I'm pissed at Sara?" Grissom was curious and elated that Nick had fallen right into the trap he'd set up.

"Actions speak louder than words. You treat her like crap. I've had about all I can take too." Nick stood firm and his posture was defensive.

"What are you really saying Nick?"

"Grow up and quit letting some personal BS from your past interfere with your professional treatment of her. Knock it off. I respect you Grissom; I really do. You're the smartest most non-judgmental guy I know. I also respect myself enough to tell you when you've gone too far. If I were her, I would've left years ago." Grissom appeared to be shocked and then contemplative.

"She hasn't said anything to me. She's given me no reason to think I've treated her unfairly and she knows me better than anyone." He was playing along for now.

"She has too much stubbornness to complain. I totally respect her for it. May I go help her on her case?" Nick was not backing down. Gil had to admire him for that. He also noticed that Warrick remained silent. It was time to rectify that.

"I'm sure she'll call if she needs help. What about you Warrick? Do you agree with Nick?" Grissom turned his whole body to show that Warrick had his complete attention.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Any predictions on Warrick's answer? I'm interested in your thoughts. The reviews you all have been sending me are wonderful. Please keep reviewing! :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap: "What about you Warrick? Do you agree with Nick?"_

"I had more reason that anyone to dislike her when she got here. You said she was your friend and that you trusted her. She was fair on both of her investigations and I would've recommended you fire my ass too. I've seen you stick your neck out for each one of us at some point; in some cases, more than once. I respect that man, I do, but I think you treat her more biased than anyone else on the team. She has a lot of class to take what you dish out and just swallow it." Warrick finally shared his opinion. Sofia strolled in the room and was shocked to see what appeared to be a stand-off.

"What's going on?" She asked. Grissom turned his body to address her.

"Nick and Warrick were just sharing some personal opinions with me about how I do my job. Do you think I treat anyone unfairly?"

"Sometimes." Sofia answered honestly.

"Please, continue." Grissom prompted her. She had the least experience with working on his team. He was curious to hear what she had to say about the few short months that he was her boss.

"Mostly, it's just one person. You seem to run hot and cold with Sara."

"See!? She was on your team for like six months! We've all watched this for years." Nick piped up again and appeared unable to calm his temper.

"What's your recommendation since you seem to be angry about it?" Grissom remained calm even though it was starting to get difficult. He needed to talk to Sara.

"Get back together with her." Nick said.

"You and she were…?" Sofia asked in a shocked tone.

"A long time ago. Yes, we were together." He told her on a sigh.

"Now it all makes sense." She mentioned quietly.

"What makes sense?" He asked her.

"The tension between you two. You can almost feel it when you're both in the same room." She answered. Nick suddenly had a quirky little smile on his face as if he had just won a major battle.

"What tension?" Grissom asked the three of them. He was getting uncomfortable very fast, but couldn't let on or it would ruin the game.

"The sexual tension. Sofia's right. You can almost see the pheromones when you two are in the same room. Do you still love her?" Warrick joined the conversation again.

"She is my first true love. I will always love her." He said it quietly and every word was filled with emotion.

"Does she still have the ring you gave her?" Warrick asked.

"You proposed to her?!" Sofia started to look for a chair from the shocks she had received since entering the room.

"Yes, I did. She says she still has it. How did you know about that?"

"Sully showed us a video. He originally brought it to show us what Sara looked like and have us help him find her. Since he'd found her and was mad at you for not being open about your family, he showed it to us anyway. Catherine spotted it." Nick explained.

"Sully is a dead man." Grissom grumbled.

"Who's Sully?" Sofia was doing her best to stay current.

"He's my older brother."

"I never knew you had a brother." Grissom ignored her comment.

"You'd like him, he's great. He wants these two back together too." Grissom decided to end this discussion.

"It's time to get back to work. Are we all done bitching about how I do my job?" His angry tone discouraged any answers. They all nodded and returned to processing the scene. Nothing else was said unless it was case related. Grissom really needed to talk to Sara. He wouldn't show it, but the words of his co-workers had hurt. He needed to know if she agreed with them or not.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

When they arrived back at the lab, there was an hour left to go in the shift. Catherine had left a note on his desk informing him of the status on the case he'd sent them out on and that they had left for a new case that had come in. He closed his door and picked up the phone.

"Sidle."

"How's it going?" He tried to sound upbeat and had a feeling he was failing.

"Fine."

"Are you close to finishing?"

"I'm packing up now. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." It was the most honest answer he could give her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but not here and not now. After you log your evidence, come to my office. I will wait for you."

"Ok. You sound weird. Did something happen?" Sara was doing her best to pick up the pace.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I'll be there in about an hour and a half. It'll take me another thirty minutes to log my evidence where it needs to go." She told him.

"That's fine. I just need to talk to you. Drive safely. Oh, and Nick or Warrick might call you." He forewarned her.

"Ok. Love you."

"Yeah, bye." He hung and Sara took a second to stare at the phone. He had never, not returned the sentiment. She was confused. He was fine seven hours ago when shift started. She wondered what had happened and why Nick or Warrick would be calling her. An hour later, her phone rang.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Sidle."

"Hey, need help?" Nick sounded cheerful.

"I'm on my way back. I'm roughly thirty minutes out." Sara was cautious in her word choice.

"How bad was it?"

"I've seen and processed worse. What's up?" She needed to know why he was calling.

"Nothing. I tried to see if I could help you, but he shot me down too."

"Thanks for trying." She told him. She would have appreciated the company; but at the same time enjoyed the solitude.

"Well, it was after that, that things got tense."

"How so?" She was mentally begging him to keep talking.

"Warrick, Sofia, and me all basically told him that he treats you unfairly." A figurative light bulb appeared in Sara's mind. She pressed on the gas pedal just a little bit.

"Ouch." She said only to keep him talking which thankfully he did.

"Don't you agree?"

"I don't think it matters. He hands out assignments. I do what I'm told. The last time I argued, he embarrassed me in front of all of you."

"I remember. Why don't you say anything?"

"There's no point. The only thing worse than decomps is day shift and Ecklie already hates me." Sara reminded him.

"You're right."

"The glass is always half full, Nick."

"Do you still love him?" Sara was unprepared for the question out of left field.

"Yes. I always will. He's my first love." She was getting a little worried about where this conversation was leading.

"Do you still have the ring he gave you?"

"Who told you about that?" She demanded in much the same tone that Grissom had used. This amused Nick.

"Catherine spied it on a video that Sully showed us."

"That butt-head. I'm going to kill him."

"Grissom was pissed too." He told her.

"Listen Nick. I've got to go. I need to concentrate on driving because traffic is getting a little heavier." She didn't completely lie, but she needed to end this phone call.

"Ok, if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Nick. See you later."

"Bye Sara." Sara hung up and did her best to get to the lab as fast as she could. She needed to talk to Grissom. No wonder he sounded so weird on the phone. He's probably in his office mentally beating himself up. Maybe it was time to end this charade, though she couldn't fully convince herself of that. She was having too much fun. She arrived at the lab fifteen minutes earlier than originally planned and logged her evidence in record time. She entered his office and closed the door behind her. He sat at his desk pretending to read a file.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"You wanted to see me?" Sara began lightly. She needed to fully assess his mood before continuing.

"Yes. Have a seat." He sounded tired and drained, neither of which was a good sign. She waited for him to start.

"This evening, I've had three people tell me they think I treat you unfairly."

"Nick called." She told him.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" She was concerned but could not move to physically comfort him.

"Why have you stayed?" He asked but could not bring himself to look her in the eye.

GSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Sara will tell him, don't worry. I also have some more "romance" on the way in ch 16. Thank you for the reviews so far and I do hope they continue.


	15. Chapter 15

Recap: "Why have you stayed?"

"I have my reasons."

"Care to share?" He asked.

"They aren't important right now. Do you agree with them?" She asked.

"The more pressing question is, do **you** agree with their accusations?"

"On occasion." Sara was being totally honest. He may not want to hear that answer, but he needed to hear it.

"Can you be more specific?"

"I can, but why dwell on it? It's in the past." Sara tried to push past the issue. She wanted to discuss her reasons in an even more private location. He didn't seem to be getting that vibe.

"As you already know, Catherine and Brass also have mentioned this particular issue. However, they did it off duty. The fact that this conversation took place during shift means I have to take action. It also disturbs me greatly, that they feel this way." Sara sat quietly for a breath or two.

"I guess they are serious this time. I still think we should talk to Ecklie before calling it quits."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to keep doing this?" Gil asked her. They both were recalling the promise they had made to his mother.

"Yes. If you want to stop, then that's fine too." She offered him an out. He was unusually quiet and then sighed.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He admitted. Sara knew that it was time to take action. She visually checked that the door was locked and the blinds were closed. The few that weren't, she got up to close. She kneeled next to his chair and turned him to face her.

"Gil, listen to me. You once pointed out that our assignments aren't negotiable. I take what you give out because I assume you are confident in my abilities."

"But…"

"I don't think of my solo cases as punishment, but as a compliment. It tells me that I don't need supervision and that you trust me to do my job and make sure that I have done everything that I possibly can to close the case. Listen to me; I am ok." She had interrupted him and kept her hands on his face to drive her point home. He nodded.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll handle it with the team. I'll take some of he heat off of you." She told him.

"Thank you."

"Now, on a personal note, Can we bury Sully? He showed them videos." She smiled and he offered a half of one back.

"I know."

"They know about the ring."

"It's your ring and yes, I know about that too. Sofia just found out about our past this evening. She entered in the middle of our discussion." He continued to fill in the specifics of how the 'discussion' went with Nick, Warrick and Sofia. She returned the favor of disclosing her conversation with Nick over the phone. Gil was in a slightly better mood and told her to meet him at his house later for the bath that he had promised her. He was going to meet with Ecklie. Sara nodded and told him to page her when he was ready, then she left him to his own devices.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Hello Gil, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I have a favor to ask and a story to tell."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Now, I know you and I almost never agree or get along, but I have heard that some of my team members may be coming to you soon. If they ask, to transfer shifts, please deny them all."

"May I ask why?"

"Here's the interesting part. Many years ago, I met this woman. She was beautiful and intelligent. We hit it off immediately. I even proposed on our one year anniversary."

"Is this a true story" Ecklie interrupted.

"Yes. One day she was suddenly gone. It took months to find her. It took even longer for me to trust her again; at least away from work. Thing were never the same. We still have amazing chemistry. She and I are both here at the lab and I recently discovered the reason for her sudden absence from my life. She had a miscarriage at four weeks. She never even knew she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing that Ecklie could say; even if it was an automatic response.

"I am too."

"So, who is this woman?" Ecklie leaned forward with interest.

"Well, this is where the favor comes in. The team seems to think that I treat her unfairly. I would very much to reignite my relationship with her and we are currently "screwing with them". I am purposefully being unkind to her so they think I don't like her."

"Who?" Ecklie asked again.

"Sara. She is aware of the plan and a full participant." Grissom answered honestly.

"I never knew that you two went that far back."

"Nobody knew until my brother showed up out of the blue two weeks ago. He met my team over breakfast one day and let them see some pictures he has of the two of us from when we were dating. His wife has cancer and is running out of time. He came to Vegas to get me and have my team help to find Sara. He never knew she was here; and that's why he brought the pictures."

"I see." Ecklie's short responses were starting to unnerve Grissom.

"Conrad, she's my life. I need her."

"You've already gotten back together with her, haven't you?" Ecklie surmised.

"A week and a half ago, yes."

"How long do you plan to deceive your team?"

"Catherine told Sara that I have until the end of the month to straighten up. Each of them is planning to come see you at some point. I have reason to believe that Nick Stokes will be first. He complained to me last night."

"I see. Have you spoken to Sara regarding the complaint?"

"I have. If you want to talk to her, that's fine. It would actually be more convincing." Grissom told him with hope in voice.

"Let me think about it. I will let you know." Ecklie offered non committally.

"Thank you." Grissom stood to leave. Ecklie stopped him.

"You were right about one thing."

"Oh?" Grissom turned to his boss.

"Nick; he came by already." Ecklie informed him.

"That was fast." Grissom never thought Nick would cave so fast.

"He was upset. He didn't file a formal complaint this time. I was going to call you tonight to discuss this. I'm glad you came in to see me."

"Oh."

"I would suggest you tell them all soon." Ecklie said and Gil nodded.

"Are you trying to see if the rest of them come to me before you tell them the truth?"

"We'd like to. I've re-proposed to Sara and she has accepted. We are planning to get married soon and also to tell them the truth then. We have a place picked out and as soon as I have the details, I will let you know. There are several people here that will need the weekend off to attend. It will be in California so that my mother and sister in law can be there with minimal travel." Ecklie nodded and then extended his congratulations. Gil left the office somewhat satisfied and texted Sara on his way home. He has a debt to repay to her.

GSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Attention, romance on its way in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope to see more!


	16. Chapter 16

Sara showed up at Grissom's house with an overnight bag forty minutes after he had paged her. He let her in immediately and led her straight to his room. The bath tub was just about full and the lemony scented bubbles were starting to spill over the rim. Sara let him pamper her as he requested. Her clothes came away silently and she pent her time watching him concentrate. His hands were reverent and no words were spoken. He put one hand on her waist while the other held her hand to assist her in the tub. Sara sunk in gratefully and moaned in pleasure. He left her there to relax for a minute and when he came back, He was shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans. She admired his bare feet and broad chest. Even the middle age rounding belly was adorable and somehow it worked for him. She had never been turned on by six-pack abs anyway. She smiled at him which he softly returned. She watched him kneel next to the tub and pick up a sponge. He squirted a little more of the lemon soap on it and then some lemon juice. H picked up the arm closest to her and unknowingly began a slow seduction.

Grissom was paying attention to his task at hand, but not so much that he missed her soft moans or the physical signs she was sending his way. He took note of her breathing; it had slightly increased in rate and her eyes were closed so she could savor every touch through her other senses. Her skin was taking on a flushed pink look but it could also be from the hot water. He paused to admire the sight and didn't see her looking at him. Her voice called him out of the recesses of his mind.

"What's wrong?" He confessed that the recent conversations he'd been having lately with their co-workers were still bothering him.

"In my bag is a folder, would you go get it?" She asked him softly. He got up and came right back with the folder.

"Open it." She told him. Inside, there was nothing but job offers. Several of them were supervisory positions and one was even as high as assistant director of the lab. San Francisco was the most persistent in trying to get her back. He looked at her in awe.

"You turned down assistant lab director?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"You weren't there." It was a simple straightforward and completely honest answer.

"You stayed for me?" He knew the answer, but needed confirmation.

"Mostly. I also stayed for the team. They're the closest thing I have to family."

"I don't deserve you."

"Some days, I don't deserve you either. We're even." He nodded glumly.

"Hey, we have a bath to finish. I'm getting cold. Would you warm me up?" She hoped that changing the subject would bring back the previous mood. Immediately he set the folder down and resumed his task. Gently, picking up the hair around her neck, he sponged water all down her back to moisten the area before washing it. Sara knew that there was one specific area that did not need any further moistening and hoped he would finish soon so he could provide similar attention to it. She knew that he knew how she was feeling by the way he was avoiding the front of her body. He moved to her other arm and then started on her legs; working from the feet first. He changed paths again and lavished her neck with the soapy wash cloth used his free hand to wipe it clean by scooping water by the handfuls and following the trail the water left behind. There were no words; only eyes watching each other and occasionally making contact. Sara's brown eyes were blazing with desire just as hot as Gil's deep blue eyes. Sara was on the edge from the slow sensual washing he'd been giving her and mentally thanked him when he finally started focusing on her breasts. He dismissed the sponge and blatantly fondled them. Sara used her toe to unplug the tub and that's when he helped her out of the tub. Once she was on her feet, he dried her off and then swept her off of her feet and carried her to bed. Sara had her arms around his neck, forcing him on the bed with her and then she began her oral assault on his mouth while her hands found the button on his pants. She was delighted to discover that the jeans were the **only** thing impeding their progress. Sara was eager to have him invade her body and he was determined to go slow and show her the depth of his love for her. Every attempt she made to touch him after getting his pants off was deflected by his hand wrapping around his wrist. There were still no words, and there didn't need to be. Their body language was speaking loud and clear for them.

Painfully slow and tender, Gil entered Sara's warm body. Sara's hands were everywhere that she could reach; gently massaging him and pulling his face to hers so she could kiss him. As eager as she had been to have him in the bed, now she understood and wanted to go slow. Gil needed the reaffirmation of her love and if going slow is what he wanted, then she would go slow and enjoy being with him. He was fully sheathed in her body and stopped any movement to look down at her face. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles. She smiled and stroked his face. While maintaining eye contact with her, he turned his face ever so slightly in order to place a kiss on her palm. Sara beckoned him with her eyes to lean down and kiss him; which he did. At that moment, he started moving his hips in a lazy unhurried rhythm. Every few thrust, one of them would reach between their bodies to touch Sara's body. There was a low fire burning in the pit of her belly, but it was burning on high heat. She felt hot and cold and warm and tingly all at the same time; and it was all because of Gil. He had managed to hit a particularly sensitive spot in her, causing her to arch her neck and chest forward towards his mouth and groaning at the same time. Loving that particular reaction, Gil repeated his movements and feasted on her neck.

Sara couldn't find a place to put her hands and she couldn't think. Gil had suddenly taken that low burning flame and slowly stoked it to a raging bonfire. She was clawing at him and the sheets and the headboard in order to find something to hold herself steady as she surrendered to the pleasure she had been seeking since the bath began. She felt Gil join her in her high before he succumbed to the weight f his body and crashed next to her. Sara snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up as he looked down for one last kiss before drifting blissfully into their respective dreams.

When he woke up, he discovered that he was alone. In his state of wondering where she was and why she would leave without waking him, he failed to see the note she left for him on the nightstand or the coffee pot. He called her.

"Sidle." She whispered her greeting.

"Why did you leave me?"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSR

A/N: Why did Sara leave? Any guesses of where she could be that she had to whisper?


	17. Chapter 17

Sara heard the insecurity in his voice loud and clear when he asked why she left him.

"I left you a note." She was still whispering and remaining calm.

"Where?"

"One is by the alarm clock on your nightstand and a second one by the coffee pot."

"Where are you?" His tone had changed from frantic to curious. Sara took it to mean he had found the note.

"The store."

"Why are you whispering?"

"It's a quiet store. Do you want to meet me at my house?"

"When?"

"Anytime. I have something for you. I'm on my way in a few minutes." She told him as she was handing over her purchases to the cashier.

"I'll be there." He had hung up and was staring at the notes she had left him. The one by the nightstand read:

_Thanks for the bath. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I had a few things to take care of. Love you! More than you'll ever know! Xoxo Sara_

The second note said basically the same thing only a little less intimate. He smiled at how well she knew him. He was definitely feeling better than he had been when he left work. He packed a change of clothes and his toiletries before heading over to Sara's.

When he parked his car at Sara's she was ambling across the parking lot with a sizeable black bag. He rushed over to help and she smiled gratefully.

"What did you buy?" He asked seeing that the bag was quite full.

"You'll see." She had said cryptically and led the way into her apartment. She directed him to set the bag in her room; she followed him in seconds later. He turned around and slightly jumped.

"Sorry." She handed him a small box. Her nod prodded him to open it. Inside, there was a set of keys.

"I want you to have a set. I don't expect anything…" He silenced her with a kiss.

"I see you're feeling better." She said with a smile.

"These helped." He held up the keys then peered into the bag.

"What else did you get?" His finger was pulling one side of the bag open to look at its contents.

"Some of our old favorites plus some new additions." She gestured to the bag as a signal that he could take everything out. He did see some of the scented oils they used to use as well as some new toys and lingerie.

"Not that it's boring or anything, I just liked what we used to do and you've never been afraid to try new things." He smiled.

"You're awfully adorable when you stammer. It's fine Sara; I'm sure we can find use for everything in this bag. I love you." He enveloped her in his arms and she eagerly returned the embrace and the sentiment. He was so comfortable that she started to doze off. He suddenly felt all of her weight in his arms. He looked down to discover that she had fallen asleep. He tucked her in and left the room after setting her alarm clock. He set about making himself something to eat. He was feeling much more confident that their plan would work; if they can stick it out for another week or so. He didn't like being mean to Sara, but the team was getting what they deserved especially for joining forces with Sully. No one plots against Gil Grissom and comes away unscathed. He logged onto Sara's computer with his first guess at her password. He'll have to remind her to change it. He found a few ideas for the wedding and printed them up for her to look at. At least they had a tentative date. He called the place that they wanted to check on availability and was told that every weekend was free for them. He put down a deposit over the phone and promised to call back with an exact date soon. He felt like waking up Sara since her alarm was going to start beeping at her soon anyway.

She had started moaning as he peppered kisses over any exposed skin he could find.

"Time to wake up." He told her from the vicinity of her stomach.

"Do I have to?" She pretended to whine and stroked his hair at the same time.

"Sadly, yes. I do have good news though. The gazebo we want is available every weekend for the next six weeks. I put down a deposit and promised to call him in the next few days."

"That is good news. I will take care of the invitations. I also need to get a dress."

"I'm going to book our honeymoon. It's a surprise so don't ask. Now, you have to get up and go shower." He pulled her up from her warm and comfy blankets.

"Care to join me?"

"I would, but how can we convince people that I don't like you if we smell of the same soap?" She pushed her bottom lip out.

"Alright. I'll be quick." Sara set out the clothes she was going to wear and then disappeared into her bathroom. Grissom had thoughtfully made some coffee for her while he waited for his turn. An hour later, they were both on their way to the lab in separate cars and with different routes. Again, Grissom had sent her as far away from the lab as he could. The bright spot was that she had Greg to keep her company this time. It was a little unnerving for her because Greg had yet to voice an opinion. Lately, he tended to avoid eye contact with either of them. Sara decided to be proactive.

"Greg, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure; I'm fine." He didn't sound at all convincing.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know." A second deflection from Greg. This was interesting.

"Come on. What's bugging you?" Sara was a little concerned. He was acting quite out of character for him.

"Grissom…and you." He said almost on a whisper.

"Why?" She questioned.

"That video Sully showed us; it just bothered me. Grissom got to do all those things with you that I want to do. I could've passed on watching him feel you up though."

"That part shouldn't have been captured on any type of media. We thought we were far enough away. I'm sorry you had to see that." She tried to console him.

"It's been no secret that I dig you. What I want to know is what he has that I don't?"

"I can't explain it. It's a mutual pull. That and his blue eyes."

"Grissom really was a different person back then, wasn't he?"

"We both were. We both have changed a lot. Sadly, I shoulder the blame for who he has become." She whispered the part about blaming herself. Greg heard it anyway.

"Why?"

"It's private." She snapped. A minute later, she turned melancholy.

"God, Greg, we used to have so much fun." Sara easily recalled some of the things she and Gil used to do. Greg observed her sad smile as she was lost in her memories.

"Tell me?" He requested.

"Grissom can turn anything into something sexual. It's why I refuse to go bowling or play any type of golf anymore. When we were dating, if his mother heard him crack a dirty joke, she'd make him brush his teeth with dish soap. She even made me do it once and I will tell you that Palmolive does NOT taste that good. After I finished, she made him do it again because she thought he was a bad influence on me." Sara smiled a true smile at the memory.

"Did you learn?"

"We learned not to tell filthy jokes when she was around."

"In that video, I almost didn't recognize him; or you. That Gilbert and Sullivan bit was hysterical."

"You saw that?" Sara was curious about how much was on this video.

"Yep. Was it funnier in person?"

"I had stomach cramps and tears from laughing too much." Sara had been smiling for a few minutes now and Greg decided to say something about it.

"You should smile more."

"Why?"

"Because you have a beautiful smile. It lights up your whole face. Plus, it's contagious. In the video, every time you smiled, Grissom smiled too. That was a lot of times."

"True, but it most likely in response to something he said or did." She countered his point.

"Will you try an experiment for me?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"Think of something happy and keep those thoughts until the end of shift. I'll keep the data." Greg was serious.

"Ok. Why am I doing this?"

"I'll tell you after shift when we have breakfast. Here we are; get your happy thoughts." He watched her and waited.

"Ok. Peter Pan; I've got it. Let's go." Sara told him right before she climbed out of the car. Greg followed her and made sure his little notebook was in his breast pocket in order to keep data. He barely walked ten feet and already had to stop and take notes. Sara was doing her job and now it was time to do his. He knew she had done as she asked because her smile was so genuine. He couldn't help but smile a few times too, and then added it to his data. Once in the car, he told her the experiment was off to a great start and he was already getting the desired results. He told her to keep it up at the lab.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The results of Greg's experiment will be in the next chapter. There will also be another confrontation. Wait until you read what happens because of it. Keep the reviews flowing; I love them. To the few people who made a guess at where Sara was, I thank you. I won't be writing any scenes involving the toys because it has nothing to do with the story. I only put it in there to show a bit more of their past. Sara is trying to mingle some of her favorite memories of dating Grissom up to the present and in the course of that, to bring out his fun side again. She blames herself for what he has become emotionally.

I had a lot of fun speaking with a few of you through email last night (you know who you are) and i hope that all of my hints now make sense--even those really obscure ones!

Have a great day everybody! Kelly


	18. Chapter 18

Catherine was walking down the hall and saw Sara working in the lab with a large smile plastered on her face. She decided to investigate the cause.

"Did you just find that crucial piece of the puzzle?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Not yet. Just thinking happy thoughts." Sara answered.

"Why?"

"Greg asked me to. He said it was for an experiment. He's going to tell me about it after shift." Sara explained.

"You'll have to tell me the details." She told her and then Grissom showed up. He saw the genuine smile on Sara's face and fought hard to keep his own face expression free.

"Ladies, I don't recall assigning the two of you together."

"You didn't." They replied at the same time.

"Well, this is a lab, not a lunchroom. Get back to work." He snapped. He waited until Catherine left and then followed the red head down the hall before detouring to his office. Greg nudged Sara.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's get back to work like Grissom said." Sara did her best to sound resigned.

"Keep on smiling." He reminded her. She did smile because she was having a lot of fun toying with them.

"I am. Thanks Greg."

"Hey, no problem. I'm here for you; always." He told her sincerely.

"You're a great friend." Sara looked away from her work to compliment him and then kept going with her task. Greg smiled proudly and made notes about Catherine and Grissom. Before he knew it, shift was over. Sara had been called into Grissom's office again on her way out. She told Greg she would meet him at the diner.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"How's your case?" Grissom inquired.

"Fine. We've got workable theories and Brass is chasing down a few suspects."

"Good, good." He said and then flipped around the piece of paper he was writing on. It was asking if she was free later.

"Yes. I hope that we'll be able to head to interrogation tonight. I've still got to check phone records."

"Good. Keep me updated." He told her and did his best to sound professional because she had left the door open. They both understood that she would call him when she was free to talk in private. Sara left his office with a wave over her shoulder. She headed straight for the diner to meet Greg. He had a hot cup of coffee waiting for her.

"So, how did your experiment turn out?" Sara started.

"Awesome." He told her and then they both ordered some food.

"Tell me." Sara requested when the server left.

"Grissom was the only one not to smile."

"That surprises you?" Sara asked dryly. She knew he wanted to. She could see it in his eyes.

"Not really. A few people even commented on how nice it was to see you smile a true smile."

"It can't have been that long." Sara said in slight disbelief.

"I don't remember the last time. Admit it, I was right." Sara sat and thought about his words. In the meantime, their food arrived. Sara couldn't remember the last time she was truly happy enough to smile.

"Alright. You were right. I'll try to smile more."

"Good. That makes me happy." He told her with his trademark smile.

"Were you unhappy? I mean other than what we talked about last night?" She asked and quickly recalled the conversation from the car and his feelings about the video.

"It was more like upset that you get treated like a yo-yo."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked between bites. Greg explained his point-of-view; which was completely different from the rest of the team due to his lab rat days and his infatuation with her. He paid more attention to the little things and the interactions he had seen between the two of them. He also had the benefit of lab gossip back when he worked there. He told her some of the rumors he had heard about her and Grissom in the last few years. Sara took in everything he said.

"Well, it doesn't bother me. I'd rather have him yell at me or give me decomps than to punish anyone else. He does it to me because he knows he can. I've seen him lose it, Greg. It isn't pretty. What he does here is nothing. If it makes him feel better to take things out on me in a controlled manner and environment, then I'm glad that I could help. It never lasts long; you know that." It was Greg's turn to ponder her words.

"That's an interesting point of view."

"Up until Sully, none of you knew our past was that intricate. I can handle it. This is just between us, right?"

"Of course." Greg agreed immediately.

"Thanks. I will tell the rest of the team to back off too."

"Then start with Catherine; she went to see Ecklie this morning." Greg let her know. Sara was instantly worried.

"Thanks for the tip. I gotta go. I'll see you later Greg. Thanks for breakfast." Sara played it off as no big deal when he told her about Catherine and escaped as quickly as she could. She dropped a few singles for the tip and left as fast as she could. She texted Gil to see if he was free to talk and he called her; requesting that she report to Ecklie's office. Fear dropped into the pit of her stomach. Catherine met Sara in one of the hallways leading to Ecklie's office.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"Hey Sara."

"Hi Catherine." Sara tried to continue on her route, but Catherine's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I just want you to know, I've had about all I can handle with Grissom and filed a complaint."

"I thought you were only trying to change shifts?" Sara asked. She was afraid of how Gil was reacting to one of his best friends doing this to him.

"I was. When he reprimanded us in the hallway last night, I changed my mind."

"Oh." Sara was speechless.

"I didn't want to do it, Sara, but I had to. He's my best friend and I love him dearly; he just can't keep doing this to you. Sometimes, I think you let him because you still have feelings for him." Catherine rushed to justify her actions.

"Whether or not I still have feelings for Grissom doesn't in any way shape or form interfere with my work. Do me a favor and don't push him anymore. Please?" Sara pleaded with the older woman.

"I'll try, but you have to promise to think about agreeing with my complaint."

"I promise. I need to go. I've been summoned to Ecklie's office." Catherine nodded understandingly.

"I'll be home if you need to talk." Sara nodded and walked away. Ecklie let her in immediately. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Grissom was sitting there, just staring at some obscure piece of art on the wall. He showed no reaction to her entrance. Sara was angry at how much hurt Catherine's actions, however justified, had done to him. She needed to talk to Grissom in private to see if they still wanted to continue with their current plan of attack against the team. First, she had to get through her talk with Ecklie.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Will Ecklie make them stop? What will happen to Grissom? Can Sara pull him through his anguish a second time? Will they end their charade? More to come if you review! Have a great day! Kelly


	19. Chapter 19

Ecklie invited her to sit, which she did in the vacant chair next to Gil.

"Ms. Sidle, I'm sure you know why you're here?" Ecklie started as he sat in his chair behind the desk.

"I do and I choose not to press charges." Sara said and kept glancing at Gil.

"May I ask why?" Ecklie leaned forward and rested his forearms on his desk. Sara launched into a brief recap of her conversations that she had with Greg, Catherine, and Grissom. What worried Sara the most was that Gil showed no reaction to her words at all this time. He was impersonating a statue quite well though. She asked Ecklie if they could continue with their lesson and promised that it would end soon. She told him when and where the wedding was so he could start working on freeing up the entire nightshift for a weekend. Ecklie agreed to let them finish since they were ending it soon. Gil was suspended for three days to show Catherine that action was being taken in regard to her complaint. Sara thanked him and reached over to Gil's hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Sara told him and pulled him out of his seat. She was half hoping that Catherine was still hanging around the building so she could see just how much Gil was hurting. Grissom let her lead him wherever she wanted. It seemed as though they were at his house in no time at all. She even had to fish his keys out of his pocket and guide him inside. She had him sit on the couch and then brought him a glass of water.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked a dumb question that she already knew the answer.

"No."

"I'm pissed at Catherine too."

"I don't think I can keep going with this." He said.

"I agree. Does your tuxedo still fit?"

"It should." He couldn't force himself to meet her eyes.

"I'm calling the place and we're going to do it this weekend." Sara said with certainty.

"Ok."

"Will you be ok on your own for a while?" She asked so she could run a few errands.

"If you want to leave, I understand." He dropped his head. Sara knew that his extremely, though rarely seen, insecure side was rearing its ugly head. She couldn't and wouldn't leave. She kneeled on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled him close, he lost it. He squeezed her back, hard, and sobbed into her chest. Sara was supremely pissed at Catherine while she stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

A few minutes later, Gil abruptly left her side and stormed into the kitchen. He started ranting, raving and smashing every dish he could get his hands on. She raced in there after him in a vain attempt to stop him.

"GIL STOP!" The doorbell rang throughout the house. Sara knew that he couldn't hear it, so she went. Two faces wore a look of complete shock. Sara recovered first.

"Catherine, it **really** isn't a good time." In the background, they could both hear Grissom.

"…after all I've done for her!..." These words were followed by more smashing.

"Maybe it is a good time. Can I talk to him?" Catherine insisted.

"Let me ask. Wait right here." Sara started to walk back into the house. That's when Catherine saw Sara's shirt.

"Sara, what happened to your shirt?" Sara looked down and then back at the door.

"Just wait here." Sara left her at the door and headed back to the kitchen. Gil was headed for the coffee pot. She beat him to the punch by two seconds.

"Don't break that; I know what you're like without coffee."

"Move Sara." He was in pure rage mode.

"You'd never hurt me. Catherine is here. She wants to talk to you." His head swiveled to the door so fast; she thought it might fall off.

"That bit… She actually came here?!"

"Yes." He stormed off in the direction of the front door. Sara was hot on his tail. Catherine saw absolute pure and total rage speeding toward her. For the first time in her memory, she was afraid of Gil Grissom. Sara did her best to hold him back. He didn't stop until Catherine was backed into a wall.

"WHY!?" He demanded. Sara was working herself between the two in order to push Gil back just a bit. All she succeeded in doing was squishing herself.

"It needed to be done. I didn't like doing it."

"You just had to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Thanks to you, I have the next three nights off from work."

"Good! Look at yourself. You treat her like crap and she's still here. Why she didn't press charges, I'll never know." Catherine's defenses were raised. Grissom leaned closer to Catherine and consequently squishing Sara even more.

"Get out." Grissom hissed. He had never struck a female in his life and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Catherine might be the first if she didn't leave. Somehow, Catherine extricated herself and left in a hurry. Grissom was seething. Sara spoke softly now that she was able to breathe again.

"Gil, come on. Come back to me." She rubbed her hand along his jaw in a soothing manner.

"Gil, come back to me. Look at me." Sara continued her soft monologue and added small kisses along his jaw line. Neither knew that Catherine had left the door open. Ecklie was standing there silently watching Sara calm him down. Very slowly, he began to relax his posture. His hands came up to hold hers. That's when he noticed the bleeding.

"Sara, you're bleeding." Sara brought her gaze to her arm. Sure enough, there was a small trail of blood leading to her wrist.

"Huh? I guess so. It's nothing."

"I hurt you." His voice was filled with remorse.

"I placed myself in the line of fire."

"You still got hurt because of me." He insisted.

"It was an accident." Sara was just as insistent. She knew he would never purposefully hurt her. Grissom grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the bathroom when Ecklie knocked on the open door. Grissom tensed upon seeing the man. Sara stepped in front of him.

"Sorry to interrupt. Gil, you left this in my office."

"Thank you for bringing it by. Would you set it on the counter please? Excuse us." Grissom led her away so he could tend to her arm. Ecklie entered Grissom's domain and his investigative skills kicked in. He saw the mess in the kitchen and the few blood drops on the floor, which he assumed to be Sara's. He'd already heard the remorse in Grissom's voice and Sara admitting that she placed herself in the line of fire and that it was an accident. She did have a way to calm him down. Her words in his office suddenly made sense. He stepped closer to the bathroom after setting down Gil's brief case. He heard Gil talking to Sara.

"Your sleeve is getting in the way. Take off your shirt."

"It's ruined anyway. Throw it away." She told him.

"I'll replace it and give you one of mine to wear in the meantime." Ecklie knocked on the wall near the bathroom. Gil protectively wrapped his arms around Sara. Ecklie didn't bother to appear around the doorway, knowing it would only serve to make Gil angrier.

"Gil, I'll see myself out. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Conrad. I'll be ok?" Grissom kept his arms around Sara until he heard the door close. Sara inspected him and noticed his hands had a few scratches on it and there was blood on his shirt. He added his to hers in the garbage can.

"Are you ok now?" Sara asked when they both had shirts on again. They were lying in the bed.

"I'm better. Thank you." He pulled her closer.

"Want help cleaning up?" She offered.

"I made the mess; I'll clean it up."

"Want me to stick around?" She asked and propped her chin on his shoulder to look at him. He smiled.

"Always." She smiled.

"Let me rephrase; can I leave to go make wedding preparations?"

"Yes. Will you come back later?"

"Yes. I love you." She told him sincerely.

"I love you too." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"I'll tell the gang to steer clear of here." She told him and then reminded him to call and confirm that they could still use the gazebo in California this weekend. He also had to call Sully to update him get his help with the planning on that end. Sara climbed off the bed and started for the door. Grissom was faster and pinned her back down. He wanted something a little lengthier and more passionate than the previous kiss. He could tell that she didn't really want to leave, but if she didn't, she would be late for work. Reluctantly, he let her go. She promised to come back before going to work.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: It's not quite over. I promise it will be a happy ending. The few twists I have left won't be as nasty as this one. Can Sara get Catherine to drop the charges? Will Greg break his promise? Will Catherine tell the team what she witnessed? If you want the answers, you must give reviews. Have a great day! Kelly


	20. Chapter 20

Sara had been busy once she left Gil's house. They had decided to create their own invitations so they could have the freedom to word them anyway he wanted. Consequently, it took her visiting a few stores to find just the right stationary. She had gone home and drafted a few versions of the invitations for Gil to look at and either use or improvise his own. She had printed up a guest list along with addresses for the few people that didn't inhabit the lab. She placed the stationary, guest list, addresses, stamps, and gloves into a paper bag; setting it next to her overnight bag by the door. She stopped by her neighbor, Mrs. Kettley, who was a seamstress. Sara had a picture of the dress she wanted. Mrs. Kettley welcomed Sara in.

"Sara dear, what can I do for you?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. I know you're retired, but I am willing to pay you if you can replicate this dress for my wedding this weekend?" Sara handed over the picture of the relatively simple gown. It was a cream color fairly straight forward gown. It had a straight bust line held up by spaghetti straps. It will form fit to her hips and ever so slightly flair to the ground with a two foot train behind it that can easily bustle for dancing.

"I think I can manage it and you don't need to pay me."

"I insist. Please, it's the least I can do especially since I need it in five days."

"Alright, the cost of the fabric and fifty dollars for the rush job." Mrs. Kettley relented. Sara smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Will it be alright if I embellish a little; maybe with some delicate beading here at the top and maybe at the bottom too?"

"Are you able to sketch it out first before I decide?"

"Of course. Let me get your measurements. I will go get fabric tonight and get started right away." Sara nodded and allowed the woman to measure her over her clothes. Sara knew the dress would be a little large this way, but Mrs. Kettley was a professional, so she didn't question the older woman. Sara thanked her once again, handed over her cell phone number, and apologized for a speedy departure. She grabbed the two bags by her front door and headed back to Gil's.

GSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGR

Sara pulled into Gil's parking lot just as she was ending a call with Diane. Diane agreed to help Sara with the flowers. She would make Sully drive her and Helen over to the florist in the morning. Sara gave a general description of what she needed and for whom. Sara was getting excited because it was all coming together smoothly and that by the end of the week, she would be married. Gil opened the door while he was on the phone. He was talking to Sully about getting a photographer and getting the latest gossip from the phone call with Catherine. Sully said he would take care of the photographer and not to worry about it. He hung up the phone and turned to Sara several minutes later. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi. What's all this?"

"I'm going to get dressed here and I have a job for you." She handed over the paper bag. He looked confused and pulled out a pair of gloves.

"You get to assemble the invitations. I printed up a few choices, but feel free to word it any way you want. Use the gloves in case they decide to dust for prints. We don't want to concede until the right moment." She explained.

"I'll get it done tonight and call Ecklie in the morning to come pick them up. Sully is booking the photographer for us and told me that Catherine called him." He set down his things and followed Sara to his room.

"Diane and Helen are taking care of my flowers and my neighbor is making my dress. What she tell him?" She turned on the shower and began to strip. He was transfixed by her body as she bared it to him. She stopped moving and he was forced to look at her smiling face.

"I'm sorry; what did you say?" She kissed him and blocked all view of her body.

"What did Catherine tell Sully?"

"Oh. She told him what happened in the hallway and that she complained to Ecklie. She feels really bad for doing what she did and told the team. She said Greg is acting weird, like he knows something and that you admitted you still love me. Nothing we didn't already know."

"I am going to work on Catherine tonight. I'll see if I can get her to drop the charges." Sara moved into the shower and knew she was running out of time to get to the lab. She remembered something just when the water shut off. She opened the curtain to see Gil standing there with a towel.

"You also need to contact someone to marry us and we need to get rings."

"Ok." She dressed quickly and left with a speedy kiss before he could seduce her into something more and make her late for work.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Work was tense. Everyone knew what happened between Gil, Sara, and Catherine and his subsequent suspension. Nobody was sure what to feel. Confusion was definitely in the mix. Catherine was guilty and angry about the events from the morning. She let her gaze linger on Sara for a minute and noticed the bandage peeking out from the cuff of her three quarter length sleeve.

"What happened?" She pointed and directed everyone else's attention to Sara's arm.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Catherine suddenly looked as though she'd figured something out. Sara averted the gaze and subtly texted Gil under the table while assignments were handed out.

CW might know. Tell U LTR. SS

Sara was not in the least surprised to be paired with her for the night. Though Sara was not known for her patience, she decided not to be the initiator for the conversation she knew was going to take place. She was right; the doors of the car had barely slammed shut when Catherine started.

"Are you two back together?"

"Why do you ask?" Sara evaded a question with a question. She hoped Catherine wouldn't notice the classic deflection tactic.

"Because of earlier."

"Oh. That. I still care about him. Plus, out of all of us, I could handle his temper the best. I'm used to it and I've seen him lose it like that before." Sara explained.

"What happened?"

"He was angry that some guy couldn't take 'no' for an answer. The guy manhandled me a little and Gil completely lost it. It was the only time I have ever seen him hit anyone." Sara told her. Catherine was shocked. She knew Gil was protective of her, but she didn't dream it was to that extent.

"This afternoon, was that a tear stain I saw on your shirt?" Sara's hopes of changing the subject just went down the drain.

"Yes. You really hurt him." Sara didn't know any other way to convey the brutal truth of just how much he was hurting.

"I didn't like doing it. I'm just so sick of the way he treats you." Catherine explained her only point again.

"Cath, I'm used to it. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I just wish that he'd pull his head out his ass and admit that he still loves you." Catherine knew that he already had from the conversation Nick and Warrick had with her several days prior.

"He will when he's ready. He does things in his own time." Sara casually said.

"Why did you guys split up?" Catherine asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too private." Sara snapped. She wasn't ready for the team to know.

"Will you tell me eventually?" Catherine probed.

"I don't know. We'll see." Catherine noted an infinite sadness in her voice and was intensely curious. She knew the reason would remain a secret until Sara was ready to share and not before.

"Are you ever going to stand up to him and tell him how you feel?"

"I think he already knows. He just needs to admit it to himself." Sara said.

"You are more patient than I would be."

"I already know what I am missing. That's a little easier to cope with."

"I never thought about it like that. You have a good point." Catherine commended her.

"Are you going to withdraw your charges?" Sara asked and tried to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

"I'll think about it."

"I promise to complain to Ecklie when I feel he's gone too far. Between you and Nick complaining, he's crushed. Please, Cath?" Sara pleaded.

"Alright, I'll talk to Ecklie after shift."

"Thank you." Sara breathed a small sigh of relief. Catherine was silent for a minute and then started up again. How do you know he's crushed? Did he tell you?" Catherine finally caught a clue that Sara knew more than she was letting on.

"I've known him for ten years and dated him for just over one. I know him really well_._ He didn't have to say anything. He was in the office when I went to talk to Ecklie. I took him home." Sara said. Catherine took it all in and remained silent for the rest of the ride to the scene. Sara knew she was trying to read between the lines and hear the words that Sara never said. It would be of no use because Sara told the truth to the best of her abilities without compromising the plan.

They arrived at the scene shortly after the interrogation ended. Sara was thankful because as good as it was to know that her friends cared about her; it made her equally angry that they were attacking Grissom. She was able to put those feelings aside for the time being and concentrate on her job.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: We're getting close to the end. There are still a few twists to go. I'm thinking that there will be about 25 chapters altogether, but if I keep revising and adding more as I go, then who knows.

Please keep those reviews coming!


	21. Chapter 21

After the shift had finished and Sara was able to be in the privacy of her own car, did she call Grissom and tell him the conversation she'd had with Catherine the night before. He agreed that the team was getting suspicious and that it was a good thing this game was ending soon. Too many people were getting hurt by painful admissions. Gil couldn't take too many more of these personal attacks. He had surprised when he told her that everything she had asked him to do was finished. They agreed not to see each other outside of work for the rest of the week just in case someone had decided to play detective.

Sara had cleaned her apartment and went over to Mrs. Kettley's by request.

"Hello Mrs. Kettley, how are you?" Sara started the friendly conversation.

"I'm well dear. Please come in. I'm not interrupting your sleep schedule, am I?" Sara smiled.

"Not at all. I'm good for another four or five hours before I absolutely need sleep. My dress isn't done already is it?"

"Not quite. I have the general shape done and the drawing of the bead work I want to do. I need you to put it on so I can fit it to you properly." Sara was flabbergasted. Mrs. Kettley must have stayed up most of the night to do this for her. Sara was suddenly overcome with affection for this woman.

"You work fast."

"I'm honored that you asked me. I think of you like my daughter. You visit with me more than my own children do." Mrs. Kettley held Sara's hand to convey the truth of her words. Sara was incredibly humbled.

"Thank you. How about I treat you to lunch?"

"Won't you be asleep by then?" Mrs. Kettley's concern for her was going to make her cry soon if she didn't change the subject.

"I'm an insomniac. I only sleep a few hours a day at the most." Sara played it off as no big deal.

"I'd be a mess. How do you function like that?"

"I've been this way for over twenty years. It helps when I have to pull a double shift."

"I'll bet. Go try on your dress and we'll go to lunch." Mrs. Kettley pushed Sara in the direction of the bedroom. When Sara saw the dress on the hanger, she felt scared and excited all over again at the thought that she was finally going to be married to Gil. She wore a smile and did as she was told. She reappeared two minutes later and clutching the top of the gown. She couldn't get the zipper up all of the way and would also need to buy a new strapless bra.

"It's beautiful. I'll get a new bra after lunch." Sara said and stepped up onto the footstool as directed.

"You look beautiful in it. After we get back from lunch and you have the new bra, I'll fit the bust. I'm checking the length right now so I can finalize my seams." Mrs. Kettley was up and down as she pinched and pulled at the cream colored gown.

"How much do I owe you?" Sara asked.

"Consider it my wedding present." The woman looked up and smiled.

"We had a deal." Sara reminded her.

"I only agreed to make you happy. Now, you can return the favor." Sara looked torn for a minute, but then agreed with a nod and a smile.

"Are you coming this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Would you sit in the spot my mother would normally fill?" Mrs. Kettley was confused.

"Where will your mother be?"

"She's unable to attend." Sara told her without emotion.

"What could be more important to a woman than her daughter's wedding?"

"It's a long story. I'm not upset about it at all. Would you do it?"

"I'm honored that you would ask me. Yes, I'll do it." Sara bent down to hug the older woman and forgot about the pins in her dress.

"Ouch!"

"Let me see if you're bleeding." Mrs. Kettley made a gesture with her hand. Sara lowered the top half of the gown and after careful inspection, was relieved that there was no blood. With the fitting finished for now, the ladies went to lunch and then bought the new bra. Mrs. Kettley double checked her measurements one last time and fit the bust portion of the dress properly before getting approval on the bead design and then sent Sara to bed.

"I can see how tired you are. Go to bed. You don't want to be sick on your wedding day."

"Alright. Thank you again, Mrs. Kettley. I'll see you soon." Sara was headed for the door.

"I'll be finished by the time you get home for work. Come and see me and try it on so I can see how you will look in it."

"I will. Goodnight." Sara left and went down the hall to her own place. She was tired and fell asleep as soon as she set the alarm.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A ringing phone woke her up several hours later and almost two hours before her alarm was due to go off. Sara was sorely tempted to let it ring, but decided against it. She always had trouble going back to sleep anyway.

"H'lo?" She answered with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, Honey, I didn't mean to wake you." Gil sounded apologetic.

"It's alright. I just went to bed a little later than usual. What's up?"

"Do you have your ring handy?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to come pick it up. I promise to return it." He was up to something. She knew it.

"Ok. Why?" She asked again.

"To make sure that the wedding band I picked out for you will fit."

"Oh. Ok, come on over. You didn't buy yours, did you?"

"No. That's your job. I will have my finger sized for you though." He teased her insecurity.

"Thank you."

"I'm on my way over. Ecklie just left. He came by to get the box of invitations to go to the lab. The rest, I gave to the postman when he came by an hour ago. I have coffee for you and wanted to tell you that Catherine dropped the charges. My suspension sticks though. Ecklie feels it would be a good idea to let everyone cool down a bit."

"I agree with him. I'm glad the charges were dropped." She told him and was selecting her clothes for work at the same time.

"Me too. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Grissom said and then hung up. Having slept in her clothes, she was now uncomfortable. She had just pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt when he entered using the keys she gave him. She walked to the door to greet him. He shut the door and pulled her to him to capture her mouth with his. She broke the kiss and led him to the couch. She disappeared for a minute and came right back with a small black box. It was the same box he carried in his pocket for two weeks when he was working up the courage to propose. She put it gently in his hand. He opened it to look at the ring.

"Thank you. You can have it back at the wedding." She smiled.

"Is everything else ready to go?" She asked and sat next to him. He put his arm around her.

"Yes. My family is excited and Sully is honored that you want him to walk you down the aisle. He is expecting you to stay at their house. Ecklie has guaranteed the time off for everyone. He had to pull a lot of strings and I owe him a few favors now."

"My neighbor is finishing my dress and will be sitting in the seat normally reserved for my mother." He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a peck on the lips.

"When I go home, I'm going to pack my bags for this weekend and then the honeymoon." He said with a twinkle in his eye. He didn't tell her, but he was renting a tux. He had his measurements done and sent them to Sully. Sully would pick it up for him; along with his own and take both suits to their mother's house.

"Where are you taking me?" She playfully demanded.

"It's a surprise. Do you have a passport?" He asked seriously.

"Do I need one?" She tried to get something out of him. He simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It never hurts to be prepared for either scenario." She stared at him for a moment and then handed it over; to which he put in the pocket of his shirt. She studied him for a minute and he never changed the smug look off his face so she had no clue what he was planning. All she knew was that she needed to get through the next four days. Normally, she loved being at work, but the tense environment of late was beginning to wear on her. Grissom managed to convince her to join him on the couch again even though she could plainly see that his intentions were not honorable. She was glad that she hadn't turned off the alarm clock. Immediately, he pinned her down and began assaulting her lips. Sara kept part of her attention focused on hearing the alarm clock, but devoted the rest of herself to him.

The incessant beeping that she knew was coming finally started. She started to struggle with the half naked, passionate man above her. He was working his way down her chest again.

"Gil, I need to get up." He either didn't hear her or was ignoring her and she figured it was a little bit of both.

"Gil, Honey, my alarm is beeping." Her second protest met with the same results.

"Gil, stop." The third time was the charm. She felt bad because she could feel the state he was in against her leg. He lifted his head from her stomach.

"What?" He panted.

"My alarm is beeping. I need to get up and get ready for work." She stroked his face at the same time. His face dropped and he looked thoroughly disappointed. He still made no move to let her up. She took pity on him.

"Come on, you can wash my back." He brightened up considerably and allowed her to get up off the couch.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Will Sara be late to work? We're almost to the end. The wedding will be here before you know it.

Please keep sending those reviews and have a great day! Kelly


	22. Chapter 22

By some miracle, Sara made it to work with ten minutes to spare. Since Grissom was still suspended, Catherine was in charge. She went to his desk to retrieve the cases for the night and saw a box on his desk addressed to the nightshift and that it was important. Catherine opened the box and saw envelopes with the names of every staff member on the nightshift with instructions to pass them out. The team, sans Grissom, was waiting in the break room.

"Hey guys, before I give you your assignments, there is something for each of you." Catherine passed out the envelopes that she could and then opened her own. Sara already knew what it was, but had to play along so she didn't raise suspicions. Inside was an invitation that read:

_You are cordially invited to a special ceremony to be held on this Saturday at three o'clock in the afternoon. The attire is formal. The location and hotel information are attached._

_Those of you in the crime lab, arrangements have been made for you to have the weekend off should you desire to attend._

There was no signature. There was only the information needed and the phone number to call with a response. Sara did not recognize the phone number. She would have to talk to Gil about that if only to find out whose number it is.

"What the hell is this? Warrick asked and was continually searching the limited information for anything he might have missed.

"It looks like we have to go to California to find out." Nick answered.

"I'm going. I love California." Sara volunteered and tried not to sound too eager.

"I'm going to." Greg joined her.

"You're both telling me that you're willing to buy plane tickets to go to a formal event in another state and you don't know what it is even for?" Nick was dumbfounded.

"Yes." Sara and Greg answered simultaneously.

"This place is right near Sully's. If anything, I can visit him and Diane again." Sara added after a few seconds of silence.

"You'd really go to see Gil's family? There's one of these in here for him too." Catherine pointed out.

"Yes. Diane is my best friend. Grissom knows that. He'd never try to stop me from seeing her." Sara felt defensive.

"I still don't know. Who else got one?" Warrick looked to Catherine for his answer.

"All of the lab techs, our morgue duo, a few detectives that we work with regularly, Ecklie, the sheriff and Grissom." She answered.

"Sounds like a nightshift gig. Whoever planned this went through a lot of trouble to get the entire graveyard shift and a few detectives the whole weekend off. It's not too far from where grew up. I might be able to steel away and visit my folks while we're there." Greg supplied a theory.

"I agree. The least we can do is go." Sara added.

"I'm driving. Anyone up for a road trip?" He looked to Sara first because she already said she was going.

"Sorry. I'm going to fly." Sara shrugged her shoulders. Greg looked to the other three, who sat motionless. Sara took it upon herself to hand deliver as many of the envelopes as she could. When she came back, it looked as though nothing had changed.

"Greg, a few of the techs said they would ride with you. What's the verdict here?" Sara asked and took her place next to him again.

"Still undecided." He replied. She needed to convince them, because they will kick themselves if they miss this.

"Guys, you've got the time guaranteed off. Just go already. You've all got something formal to wear and if you split the cost of hotel rooms and gas, you could save some money. We could have fun together and away from work." She added the last sentence as a bonus.

"I'm in."

"Me too." Nick nodded just after Warrick joined the caravan. Everyone looked to Catherine.

"What about Lindsey?" She asked.

"There's a phone number on the back. Call and ask if you can bring her." Sara said and the three guys pleaded with her not to be the only one not going.

"Come on Cath, I thought Sara would b the tough one to convince." Nick said.

"Hey!" Sara said; highly offended.

"Hey yourself, workaholic! Grissom is the other one we need to convince. Like Sara said, we can have fun." Warrick scolded Sara and then talked to Catherine.

"Don't be the only one not going. Please?" Sara begged her. Catherine finally crumbled. If Sara was begging, then she would go and find out what the big deal is.

"Ok, ok. Count me in." Greg said that he would rent a van and fit as many people as he legally could in it. Sara was secretly pleased. Catherine handed out assignments and Sara was sent out solo. She used this time to call Gil.

"Grissom."

"Hey it's me."

"Hi. What's up?" The tone of his voice changed instantly.

"Greg said he'd go. Nick and Warrick needed some convincing and Catherine needed all four of us to gang up on her. They were surprised that I readily agreed to go and was the first one to say so. Most people are going and as far as I know, I am the only one flying. They think you will be tough to convince."

"How so?" Sara gave him a complete run down of the conversation. He was laughing with her by the end of her monologue.

"Hey Gil, I just got to my scene and need to go. When I get back, I am booking my ticket and will call you when I get home." Sara told him.

"That's ok; Catherine is calling in right now. Bye Honey."

"Bye." Sara hung up and saw Sofia waiting for her. She grabbed the invitation and her kit.

"Hi Sofia." Sara said cheerfully.

"Hi Sara. You're in a good mood." Sofia observed.

"Yes, thank you. Here, this arrived for you at the lab." Sara handed over the envelope.

"Did you get one?" The blonde asked after reading the contents with her flashlight.

"The entire nightshift did, plus a few other detectives, the sheriff and Ecklie."

"Are you going?"

'Yes. Most people are. I'm flying but Greg is organizing a caravan." Sara told her.

"I'll think about it. It's awfully short notice."

"It is. I figured that since someone went through a lot of trouble to organize this and get everyone the weekend off, the least I can do is attend."

"Good point. Want to split a room with Catherine and me?" Sofia offered.

"Thanks but I am going to stay with a friend at her house. I'm sure Catherine and Lindsey won't mind sharing."

"Ok. I'm in." Sofia decided. Sara was surprised at how easy it was to convince her since she's only been on graveyard a year or so.

"I think it will be fun." Sara said as the two women started to walk to the scene.

"We'll see." Sofia sounded a bit skeptical.

"I've been to this place before. It's beautiful and right on the ocean. I know I'll be hitting the beach." Sara said and was letting a little excitement creep into her voice.

"I could use some sun. Who don't you know is coming?"

"A few of the techs are undecided. I haven't seen Ecklie, the sheriff, Brass, or Vartaan and Grissom because he's on suspension."

"Why is he on suspension?" Sofia curiosity was peaked.

"Long story short, a formal complaint was filed about the way he treats me. I managed to get the charges dropped, but Ecklie said he has to finish the suspension."

"Wow. Who complained?" Sofia was stunned.

"Nick and then Catherine." Sara said plainly.

"Really? Catherine?" If she was stunned before, she could have been pushed down with a feather now.

"Yes."

"What made them decide to suddenly make a complaint?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time. We really should get back to work." Sara diverted. Sofia gathered her wits together.

"Of course. Scene's clear and the body's in the master bedroom." Sofia gestured to the house and let Sara get to work.

GSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well folks, you all know the drill…that's it; send a review. Thank you all in advance.


	23. Chapter 23

Recap: Sofia just accepted the mysterious invitation to California.

Sara got busy with her perusal of the scene before actually digging in and snapping pictures and collecting evidence. She couldn't touch the body until David arrived so she kept herself busy while she waited. It was near the end of shift when Sara finished at the scene. The first thing she did after logging her evidence was book her flight. She was gathering her things and getting ready to head home when Sofia called after her. Sara stopped in the hallway to wait for her.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Not really. I was headed home for a shower and then to the mall for a few things."

"I need to talk to you." Sofia had said quietly.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? I can ask Catherine too." Sara offered.

"I assume you know what I want to talk about?" Sofia asked.

"I do."

"Does Catherine know?"

"She's part of the unfolding drama. If I tell you, then you can't tell anyone." Sara was keeping her voice down.

"I promise." The blonde nodded at the same time.

"Give me an hour? Then we can meet at Frank's Diner for breakfast." Sara suggested.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Sofia agreed and then walked away. Sara pulled out her phone to call Catherine.

"Willows." Sara heard the voice nearby and turned to see the woman at her locker. Sara hung up and joined her.

"Hey, it was just me. Do you want to join me and Sofia for breakfast and shopping?" Sara asked and proceeded to her own locker.

"You and Sofia?"

"Yes. She wants to know what's been going on. She's been gleaning information for everyone and finally cornered me. We're meeting at Frank's in an hour. She knows I am inviting you." Sara was pleading with her eye.

"Sure. I have to take Lindsey to school and change clothes. I'll meet you there." Catherine agreed. Sara left quickly after that. She didn't want to be in the lab any more than she needed to be these days. It just wasn't the same without Gil. She called him as soon as she was in her car. He didn't like that Sofia was now going to be in the loop, but figured that she should hear the story from the source rather than hearsay. Sara convinced him to caravan with the others. He sighed, but agreed and then told her his ring size. She now needed to find a new time to buy his ring. She pulled into her parking lot and ended the call with Gil, because she had things to do before meeting with Sofia and Catherine.

Mrs. Kettley had been watching for Sara and came right over with the new dress and insisted that Sara try it on. It fit like a glove. Sara thanked her profusely and adored the beadwork that her neighbor had improvised. It was a lazy grapevine design without the grapes. Unfortunately, Sara could not stay to chat and practically pushed the older woman out the door. She carefully bagged the dress again, and ran into the shower. She threw on a simple sundress and sandals to meet her friends.

Sara's hair was still damp when she found Catherine and Sofia.

"Nice dress." Catherine complimented.

"Thanks, I pull it out every once in a while. Once they were all seated, they placed their order. Sofia was itching to get the story and started asking questions immediately.

"So, why exactly does Grissom treat you like crap?"

"It's because of our history." Sara told her the truth.

"Yes. He told me you were together once." Sofia mentioned.

"We were engaged ten years ago. It ended suddenly and it took a long time to rekindle our friendship again." Sofia looked to Catherine.

"Is she serious?" Catherine nodded.

"Yes. I'm serious. Here, I brought these pictures as proof." Sara had brought the four pictures that Sully had shown the group. Sofia stared in disbelief.

"Who's the other couple?" She asked.

"That's Grissom's older brother Sully and his wife Diane. I'll be staying at their house this weekend." Sara answered and sipped her coffee.

"You're staying with his family? Why?" Sofia was dumbfounded.

"Diane is my best friend. Grissom knows this and wouldn't interfere. Plus, she has cancer and not much time left. Grissom will probably stay with his mother anyway. She lives nearby Sully and Diane." Sara explained for what felt like the five hundredth time.

"I'm sorry." Sofia offered.

"Thank you. Do either of you know if he's even going?"

"Yes; he is. He will be staying with his mother and was not at all surprised that you were staying at Sully's. He is riding with us in the caravan." Catherine added.

"So what happened with his attitude?" Sofia redirected the conversation back to what she wanted to know. They waited until the server left the table again and then Sara let Catherine explain what she knew.

"It was all fine until Sully breezed into town and stirred up dust. He's a really nice guy and was truly insulted that Gil had not shared that he had a brother with us. In retaliation, Sully showed us those pictures and some video. He came to town to get Gil back home because Diane was sick. The pictures and the video were for us to help him find Sara. He didn't know she was in Vegas already. After that, it was hell. Grissom started harping on her again and the rest of us finally reached our breaking point. Nick went first to alert Ecklie of his behavior; then I complained formally because he reprimanded Sara and I for having a short conversation in the hallway that was not case related." Catherine explained.

"I was there for part of the conversation between Nick, Warrick and Grissom. It looked and sounded like a stand off. They asked me what I thought and I agreed with them that he does treat Sara unfairly at times. They blamed it on the sexual tension. I'm surprised that Grissom let that sort of conversation override their work and that it was semi-public too." Sofia said and then took a bite of her toast. Sara said nothing. There was nothing she could say anyway. They finished their breakfast with small talk and then paid the bill before meeting at the mall. Sofia had one last question nagging at her.

"Sara, why did you two suddenly break up?"

"It's private and I'd rather not talk about it." Sara immediately replied and al three ladies picked up the slightly defensive tone.

"Grissom won't say anything either." Catherine added to lower Sara's defenses. Sara spied some shoes to match her dress and then a few pieces of jewelry to accessorize while helping Catherine and Sofia pick out dresses.

"Aren't you buying a dress, Sara?" Catherine noticed when they were at the cashier.

"My neighbor is a seamstress. She's making one for me. It's why I was a little late. She needed my measurements. I only have to pay the cost of the fabric and fifty dollars for the rush." Sara said.

"Nice. What color is it?" Sofia put her purple dress on the counter.

"It's going to be a cream color. She said she'd have a rough fit for me by tonight." Sara said.

"Wow, she works fast." Sofia was amazed.

"Yes, she does. I need to find a little gift of appreciation for her. Thanks for coming with me. It was fun. We should do it again." Sara casually told them she needed to be alone for a while. Thankfully, her companions picked up on her cues.

"I agree. I'll see you both tonight." Catherine picked up her bags and walked back toward her car.

"I'm heading home too. I need sleep. Don't stay out too much longer." Sofia said.

"I won't. It shouldn't take me too long and then I am going to be too. Bye Sofia." Sara waved and walked back into the mall. She headed for some jewelry stores and by the fourth one, she found he perfect ring for Grissom. She bought some new lingerie again for her honeymoon and then a new swimsuit for the trip. She went home to put her new things in her suitcase and then went right to sleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Next chapter will be taking place once the gang gets to California. We're getting to the end and I promise that it will be a happy ending. Please keep reviewing, I love them. Have a great day! Kelly


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days were a blur and before she knew it, Sara was on a plane to Los Angeles. Sully had called and told them that everyone had called to say they were coming. Grissom had told her that the number on the invitations belonged to Sully's next door neighbor. She was due to land in just over and hour and Sully was going to pick her up. The caravan would be leaving around noon. Gil had told her it takes about four and a half hours to make the drive. This gave Sara plenty of time to finalize last minute details in person and also catch a cat nap. She could have driven, but chose to fly in order to save time.

Sara arrived at baggage claim to find Sully standing there waiting for her. He greeted her with a hug and then helped her with her bags. Sara was careful with her dress and made it a point to steam it once she got to Sully's. She told him all of the things that she needed to get done before the caravan came to town. He offered to drive her and shared with her how happy he was that she was going to be family now. Sully and Diane lived about forty minutes from the airport and just as she hung her dress on display for Diane, her phone beeped. Gil had sent a message that the caravan had just left.

"That was Gil. They are on the way. We have three hours to make a round around town and get back before they get here." Sara told her soon-to-be in-laws.

"Let's get going. You can see Diane when we get back." Sully pulled her to the door. Sara waved good bye and left willingly with him. She finally met all of her coordinators and confirmed all of the details. She was able to preview the gazebo and the flower arrangements. She was pleased with what she saw and handed over the credit card Gil had given her to make the final payments. He refused to let her pay for anything except his ring and her dress. She didn't listen to him and used her own credit card to pay for the flowers and the minister. They got back to Sully's with time to spare. Sara looked at Josh's portfolio; impressed with what she saw. Her confidence that the young man would deliver beautiful wedding pictures had soared. After that, she climbed into bed with Diane to talk and doze off. Sully had carried her to the guest room so she could sleep in private. It made no difference because two minutes after he had set her down, her hone rang.

GSRGSRGSR

"Sidle." She answered sleepily.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Greg's cheery voice rang over the line.

"Yes."

"Sorry. We're in town. We just dropped Grissom off at his mother's and I wanted to call you. We're all meeting up for dinner in an hour. You need to meet us here at the hotel. Bring Sully too."

"Fine. Bye." Sara hung up and passed out again. She had forgotten to set an alarm or tell Sully. That's how tired she was. Luckily for her, Gil called the house.

GSRGSR

"Grissom residence." Sully answered quickly.

"Hey it's me. We're in town. You are invited to dinner tonight at the hotel. You need to bring Sara and I was hoping you could pick me up."

"Sure. She is exhausted. She fell asleep on my bed while talking to Diane. She and I finalized all the details. The gazebo looks amazing."

"I'm glad. Sara needs the rest. She's been telling me what's been going on at work since I was suspended."

"What happened?" Sully was shocked.

"Sara didn't tell you?"

"Nobody has told me anything, Gil." Sully informed his little brother and then continued.

"I haven't even heard from Catherine or Jim in a few days. As soon as Sara's plane landed, we were on the go. She stopped long enough to let her dress air out and then we left."

"Have her tell you and Diane all of the details; but the short story is that Catherine filed a formal complaint due to my behavior. Thankfully, my boss knows what we are doing and didn't punish me as severely as he could have. Sara talked to Catherine and managed to get my charges dropped, but my suspension had to stick because Ecklie thinks we've gone too far with this game and it's a good chance for everyone to cool off a bit. Sara said it's been really tense around the lab lately. She was actually glad to leave work." Gil gave him the shortest explanation that he could.

"Wow." It was all that Sully could say.

"I'm actually glad that we are coming clean to the team tomorrow."

"Me too. I'm glad that you are finally making that girl a Grissom." Sully playfully scolded Gil. There was nothing that Gil could say, so he changed the subject.

"So, will you pick me up at mom's house in forty minutes or so?"

"Sure, we'll see you then. I need to go wake up Sara."

"Thanks, Sully; for everything you have done to help us. See you soon."

"Yep. Bye Gil." Sully said and hung up. He now had to wake up Sara. He didn't want to because he knew she was tired and would most likely be a little cranky. She was curled up in a ball with her cell phone dangling from her hand. He shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Sara, wake up. We need to get moving."

"No. Screw them, I need sleep." She rolled away petulantly.

"Come on now, don't be like that. It's time to get up."

"Sully, I'm really tired." Sara whined.

"I know. I just talked to Gil. We need to pick him up too, so come on; or do I have to get a glass of ice water?"

"You wouldn't dare." She challenged him. He smiled evilly and walked away. Two minutes later water droplets started to hit her face.

"This is your last chance to get up on your own. If you don't believe I will do it, just ask my kids or Gil." Sully warned and then flicked more water on her.

"Fine. I'm up. You're so mean." Sara rolled over and sat up. He could see the fatigue all over her face.

"It's just dinner; then you can come back and fill me and Diane in on the last week at work. Go freshen up. We leave in ten minutes." Sully left her alone in the room. Ten minutes later, Sara was in the front seat of Sully's car, dozing off against the window. Gil saw her and felt it was partially his fault for her fatigue. He silently climbed in the back seat behind her to start rubbing her arms, neck and shoulders. She moaned gratefully.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

"Sara, Honey, wake up. We're here." Gil cooed at her. Sully took the glass of ice water he had filled up and started flicking water at her again.

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" Sara snapped at him. Gil got out of the car and opened Sara's door for her. He palmed her cheek and then gave her a peck.

"Stay awake and I'll come back to Sully's with you for a little more. Deal?" He asked.

"I say we blow off the team and go back to Sully's now." She offered.

"Nice try, but no. Do we have a deal?" He tried again.

"Yes. Let's go." Sara led the way. They weren't going to cause a scene. They had planned ahead of time to just not talk to each other unless they had to.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

In the large dining hall, everyone was already at the table. There were three seats left for Sully, Sara and Grissom. Sully held Sara's chair for her and his act of chivalry reminded the men at the table of their manners. Each one of them stood until Sara had sat. Sully took the chair next to Sara thus forcing Gil to sit across from him. Gil quickly introduced Sully to the team members in the immediate area. That pretty much only meant Sofia, as she was the only one he hadn't met previously. He would meet everyone else over the course of the meal and at the wedding. No one wanted to shout across the restaurant.

"Sofia, I'd like to introduce you to my older brother, John. Everyone calls him Sully. Sully, Sofia is a former CSI who recently turned detective. Before working for me, she used to work on the day shift."

"Nice to meet you. How did you all manage to get away from the office together for the weekend? Sara didn't tell me much other than you all of you were here and she needed a place to stay." Sully stretched the truth as thin as he could without lying.

"We don't know why we're here." Catherine explained.

"We got invitations to a formal event and had the time off guaranteed as long as we showed up." She finished.

"That's pretty brave of you to show up for something and you don't know what it is." He told them all and ignored the constant nudging of his foot that Sara was providing.

"We figured we can also have some fun together while we're here. We all played it a little safe and told someone in Vegas exactly where we are." Nick said from his place on the other side of Sara. Sully nodded and then several servers converged on the table to take orders. Sara was fairly quiet and didn't eat much. Brass picked on her.

"Sara, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm really tired. I was sleeping when Greg called me and told me to meet him here."

"Want to go up to my room and lay down?" He offered, knowing that the meal would take a while.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I'll survive until I can get back to Sully's" Sara said. It was clear that she was really struggling to stay awake. A few minutes later, her head had fallen onto Sully's shoulder.

"I guess that's my cue to take her home. Gil, are you coming or going to catch a ride with someone else?" Sully pulled out his wallet and threw money down for him and Sara to keep up with the act.

"I'll go with you. I'm getting tired too." Gil stood and threw money on the table for himself while Sully scooped Sara in his arms.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Goodnight." Sully left the table to a chorus of goodbyes. Gil fought hard not to take Sara into his own arms and simply followed Sully out of the hotel. Gil took the keys and unlocked the car. Sully placed Sara in the front seat and let Gil drive. At Sully's Gil carried her in and got her into her pajamas before leaving her to sleep. He was due back at his mother's and since he was dependent on Sully for a ride, couldn't stay with her as long as he would have liked.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well, it's almost the big day. Stay tuned and keep reviewing. I love them. Have a great day! Kelly


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Sara woke up to water being flicked in her face again.

"You really have to stop doing that." She complained.

"You have a phone call. It's Catherine." He handed her cell phone to her.

"Hello?" Sara was confused as to why Sully would have her cell phone.

"Finally! I've been calling non stop for fifteen minutes. Sully answered and told me he would wake you up." Catherine's voice answered back.

"I was tired. What's up?"

"The girls are doing the spa thing. We want you to join us." Sara sat up and wondered how she got to bed and who put her pajamas on her.

"Umm, yeah sure. Let me get dressed and I will be there in an hour. Ok?" Sara knew that Catherine had heard the sleepiness in her voice.

"Ok, I will tell them. We'll go eat breakfast and meet you in the lobby."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Sara said and hung up. She stumbled out of the room and found Sully in his and Diane's bed.

"Morning sleepyhead." He teased.

"How did I get to bed and into my pajamas?" Sara asked.

"You really were out of it. You fell asleep on my shoulder at dinner. I carried you to the car and Gil brought you in here and got you into bed. He's already called looking for you. I would have woken you an hour ago, but he told me to let you sleep." Sully explained. Sara smiled tiredly.

"That's why I love him. He's so considerate. Diane, I need to talk to you later, maybe while we're getting ready. I have to go to the spa with the girls from work first."

"Ok, I'll be here. I've been waiting a long time for this day." She told her long time friend.

"Me too. I'm going to hop in the shower and then Sully, can I borrow your car for a few hours?"

"Sure." He nodded and never moved from his place next to his wife. Sara disappeared and took a speedy shower. She called Gil while she was getting dressed.

"Grissom."

"Thank you for tucking me in last night." Sara said sweetly. She could almost see him smiling.

"You are most welcome. Did you sleep well?"

"I did until Sully woke me up. Catherine called and I guess the girls all decided to do the spa thing and I have to go with them."

"Have fun and enjoy yourself. I can't wait to see you later."

"Me too. I'm excite and nervous all at the same time. Do you think they will be mad?" She asked.

"It's tough to say. I honestly don't know. As long as they don't upset you today, they can be as mad as they want."

"You're so sweet. How do you always know the right things to say to make me feel better?"

"It's a gift." He told her and she thought she could hear a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Listen Sara, I need to go. Mom made me breakfast and then I need to get some final preparations together. I love you."

"What preparations?" She called is bluff.

"Our honeymoon reservations and then I was challenged to a game of Scrabble." He answered.

"Where are you taking me?" She whined. He had come over and packed her clothes while she was at work, so she had no idea of where they were going.

"You will find out in two more days." He admonished.

"Fine." She said in a defeated tone.

"I guess I love you too." She said. He scoffed.

"You make it sound like such a chore." He teased.

"Gil, you know I hat surprises. Just tell me." Sara was begging. He made the crackling sound into the phone.

"I surrender." She said.

"Good. Go get pampered and I will see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Sara hung up and showered. She was out the door twenty minutes later with a bagel in one hand and a to go coffee cup in the other. She hopped in Sully's car and drove to the hotel. The ladies were just finishing their breakfast when she arrived. They had spent the meal concocting wild ideas as to why they were here. Sara joined in the fun to throw them off even more. They were all in for a major surprise that evening. They spent hours in the spa getting massages, facials, manicures, pedicures and finally had their hair done for the formal event to take place that evening. By the time Sara had finished with the girls, she only had two hours left until it was time to leave for the gazebo.

Thankfully, when Sara ran into Sully's house that afternoon, all she needed to do was apply her makeup and put on her dress. Diane was all ready to go having had the help of Sully to get dressed. He and Josh had gone over to Helen's to get dressed and brought her back to Sully's so she could assist Sara and Diane. Sara was dressing in Diane's room to share with her friend everything that has transpired since Sara's last visit.

"Oh my, I bet he was terribly hurt." Diane said when Sara told her about Catherine's formal complaint.

"He threw a tantrum and broke most of his dishes." Sara answered and sat at the vanity with a robe over her dress and began to put her make up on. Sara showed her the tiny cut on her arm.

"Did it hurt?" Diane was inspecting the scars.

"Not really. She showed up in the middle of it."

"That was stupid." Sara nodded and kept talking.

"I did get her to drop the charges, but the suspension had to stick to give everyone a chance to cool off. Nobody knows why we split all those years ago. It's time to tell them so they don't blame Gil anymore." Sara choked back a sob. She didn't want to have to clean her face and start all over.

"Your friends will understand, Sara. Trust them." Diane told her with soft confidence. Sara nodded and held her friend's hand for a beat until a knock at the door interrupted the moment. The two women looked up to see Helen enter. They both smiled at her and welcomed her in.

"You both look so beautiful." She told them affectionately.

"Sara, may I speak with you in private?" Helen spoke before either woman could open their mouth to return the compliment. Diane used her motorized wheelchair and left the room, somehow managing to close the door behind her. Helen pulled Sara over to sit on the bed and then held her hand.

"This has been a long time coming." Helen started.

"I know. I love him so much." Sara said with her voice full of emotion.

"I've been pushing him for years to find you and get you back."

"A lot has happened since then." Sara said sadly.

"I'm very happy for the two of you. When we first met, I thought you were too young for my baby." Sara smiled.

"I figured. You kept giving me weird looks." Helen had her turn to smile.

"Your maturity soon relieved my fears. I've known him his whole life and I've never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you."

"Thank you." It was the only thing Sara could muster at the compliment she had just indirectly received.

"I love you Sara. Welcome to the family, finally." Sara chuckled.

"I love you too. It's a wonderful family to be a part of." Sara answered. Helen palmed her cheek.

"Let's go make it official then, shall we?" Helen suggested. Sara immediately nodded and was on her feet checking her make up and muttering a verbal check list.

"I'm ready Gil's ring is in my clutch and everything else is already at the gazebo. Sully will be back for you and Diane shortly and I am using Josh's car." Helen grabbed Sara's hands.

"I'll see you there. You're beautiful and Gil is just as nervous as you are." Helen left without waiting for a reaction. Sara double checked her little clutch purse and then left as well. Her friends were in for a major surprise.

GSRGSRGSRGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I'm sure you have guessed that the wedding will be in the next chapter. Can Sara and Gil pull it off and truly surprise their friends. Give me lots of reviews and you will see. Have a wonderful day! Kelly


	26. Chapter 26: wedding day bliss!

Sara made sure to send a message to Gil when she was on her way so he wouldn't see her. She was pleased to walk in and see all of her friends dressed to the nines. Catherine snatched her up three feet from the door.

"You look phenomenal!" Catherine spun her around to check out the dress.

"Thank you. With your hair up like that, the green dress looks even better on you." Sara returned the compliment.

"We saved you a seat. Come on." Catherine started to drag her to the seating area.

"I'll be there in a moment." Sara stalled and pulled her elbow back to her own body.

"Ok. Don't take too long. It's almost three." Catherine said. Sara didn't need any reminder of the time. She'd been keeping track of it since they woke her up this morning. She spied Mrs. Kettley and hugged the woman. Mrs. Kettley admired the gown even more once Sara completed the look. Grissom's family was arriving and there was an announcement for everyone to take their seats. Sully came and whisked Sara away into an alcove so she could be hidden and also so that Sully could still see the processional. She heard the music and knew that Gil was walking his mother to her seat. Mrs. Kettley handed Sara a bouquet then left to meet Grissom and be escorted by him. Sully had watched everything.

"Ok, Sweets. It's time." Sully said and looked her in the eye.

"I'm ready." Sara said confidently. Sully produced a tiny veil and lovingly placed it in her hair before covering her face. He walked her to the door as the traditional music filled the air. People automatically rose for her and she heard several people gasp when the realization hit them that Sara was the bride. No one had seen Grissom step up to his place next to the minister except Sara and Sully. The minister had donned his white collar when the music began and everyone had looked to the back of the room. Sully guided her the short distance to her future and lifted her veil to kiss her cheek before he handed her off to Gil. Several murmurs could be heard after Sara and Gil had joined hands.

"Please be seated." The minister had started off and most people did as they were instructed. Sara and Gil knew which people were still standing and kept their eyes on the minister as he repeated himself. Finally, everyone was seated.

"Who gives this woman away in holy matrimony?"

"I do." Sully answered proudly and took his place between Helen and Diane. The click of Josh's camera could be heard sporadically, but neither Sara nor Gil ever saw him. The minister had begun.

"Is there anyone here who sees just cause that these two people should not be married?" There was complete silence for the thirty second pause. He continued his speech about finding that special someone.

"Gil, take Sara's hand in yours and place this ring on her finger." The minister instructed. Gil picked up the ring from the open bible held in front of him and placed it on her finger.

"Now, you may tell her the promise that you have come up with." Gil looked lovingly into her eyes for a few seconds.

"Sara, with this ring, I make you a part of me. I share my soul with you and there are no secrets between us. I fell in love with you years ago and now that we are here together, I have discovered that my love has not diminished with time, but grown dramatically. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy for the rest of our days together." Sara smiled so pure and genuine with his words of love.

"Sara, hold Gil's hand and place this ring on his hand." The minister continued. Sara took her turn to pick up the ring and slide it onto Gil's finger, thankful that it fit perfectly.

"You may give him your promise." The minister told her. Sara took a deep breath.

"Gil, I love you. I feel that I don't deserve someone so wonderful and genuine as you are to me. I consider myself so lucky that I have found you and that you returned my love tenfold. I get to have you as my friend, my colleague, my lover, and my soul mate. We've survived some very rough times and our love has remained true. There could never be anyone for me, but you." Sara's voice was getting shaky. Both of them had spoken words from their hearts. Their eyes steadily held each others gaze. Both of them were smiling and neither of them knew anyone else was around. The minister tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gil, you may now kiss your bride." He lifted the short veil and Sara met him halfway. Gil's family began the applause, causing it to gradually increase. The minister had to tap him on the shoulder again to stop the kiss. Gil knew his face was a bright shade of pink.

"I have the great pleasure of announcing for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom!" Sully whooped and hollered in a manner quite unbecoming for a man approaching sixty years old. His enthusiasm proved contagious as the newly weds walked back down the aisle and out of the room. They immediately disappeared into a waiting limousine. Sully calmly instructed everyone to proceed to the reception hall.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"So, do you think they're pissed?" Sara asked laughingly. She had seen their faces on her way out of the room.

"Confusion is definitely one emotion they feel. I'm sure they're mad as hell. We have some explaining to do." He told her seriously.

"I'm ready. Should we tell them about the baby?" She had joined his serious mood. He held one of her hands in his and palmed her cheek with the other.

"You know they're going to ask us why we split the first time; and they'll keep asking us until they get an answer." He told her. She nodded but said nothing.

"I can handle it now." She said after a minute of silent debate. She could handle anything with Gil by her side.

"I'm glad. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Sara leaned forward and kissed him. This kept them busy until they reached the reception and as planned, they were the first ones there, by ten minutes. They split their time, mentally preparing their speeches and kissing.

Forty minutes later, everyone that had attended the wedding were seated at their designated spot. Grissom stood up and clinked his glass. The room silenced immediately.

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming to share this with Sara and I. A majority of you had no idea why you were brought here, we apologize now for the deception. We really wanted to surprise you. For those of you in the know, thank you for playing your parts so well. I'm sure you'd like to know, especially my CSI's, why Sara and I got married today." Several people nodded.

"A short time ago, my older brother Sully went to Las Vegas looking for me. While he was there, he managed to cause a bit of chaos." Sara chuckled and Sully smiled proudly.

"Anyway, he met Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Jim. He showed them pictures of me and Sara from when we were dating ten years ago." Sully interrupted the surprised gasps from the lab tech table.

"There are copies on the back of your menus." Gil waited while the room, including Sara, looked at the pictures. She showed him and he was thankful that the more embarrassing ones of them on the beach were absent. Gil clinked his glass again.

"After embarrassing us and revealing our past, Sara walked out of the diner we'd been in. I caught up with her and we talked. During that talk, we discovered that we still held the same feelings now that we did back then. Unbeknownst to us, Sully and our five friends were watching an old video and starting to plot to get us back together. Sara and I had decided to exact our own revenge and pretended that dredging up our past had upset us. Unfortunately, our game went too far; several people got emotionally hurt over the last three weeks. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg, we are truly sorry for what we did. We never intended for it to go as far as it did and I hope that you will forgive Sara and Sully for playing double agents." Gil concluded his speech and resumed his seat next to Sara. Catherine stood up.

"So what happened all those years ago?" Sara exchanged a look with Gil and after his nod, she stood.

"It was my fault." Sara stopped to take a breath. Gil found her hand and held it tight. She focused on Catherine and continued to talk.

"I found out that I had been pregnant when I was in the emergency room having a miscarriage. I was so overcome with shame and sorrow that I couldn't bring myself to face Gil, so I left." There was complete and total silence. Sara left the room; forcing Gil to chase after his new wife.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Well they're married now. Will the team forgive them? I know a lot of you thought that one of them would figure it out and possibly Greg or Catherine since the most clues were thrown to those two, but I had more fun blindsiding the team. I know it seems OOC for Sara to share such personal information with so many people, but in my mind, she figured it was easier to tell the truth than to have people speculating and rumors start. Please let me know what you think. There are only a few chapters left. As always, have a great day! Kelly


	27. Chapter 27

"Sara, wait!" Gil called after her. She didn't go much farther; it was just enough to be away from everyone and to calm down. Gil used no words; he simply pulled her into his arms. Sara clutched to him for a minute. She didn't need to say anything because he already knew how she was feeling. He actually admired her for revealing such an old secret to a room full of people. Sara knew that she would never be alone ever again. Together they joined their guests and headed to a specific table.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

"What a crazy day." Catherine mentioned after watching Sara race out of the room and Gil chasing her.

"Yeah. It's a good thing we don't have to work tomorrow night." Nick tried to insert some humor into the conversation.

"I can't believe they played us." Warrick was still a little in shock.

"It's beginning to make sense now that I think about some of the conversations we've had with them." Catherine was recalling several instances and the little clues that Sara and Gil had dropped. Each of them shared something they remembered. A few minutes later, the newlyweds entered the room. This time the table full of CSI's led the cheering. Sara and Gil walked right up to the table.

"So, do you forgive us?" Gil asked with his arm around Sara's waist.

"As long as you never do something like again." Brass warned. Sara nodded.

"Who else was in on your little game?" Catherine asked the million dollar question.

"Lady Heather made a phone call, Archie did a little bit and it was fun to listen to Warrick and him talk." Gil told them and Sara continued.

"We spoke to the flight attendant and the concierge on our first trip out here because that was before we told Sully the truth and he agreed to help us. We also got to Ecklie hours after Nick." The team was shocked. Sara apologized one last time and then left Gil's side to greet some of the other guests. Gil joined her a minute later. They would have time to talk to their friends again later.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

After dinner, Catherine found the couple at their seats. The team was behind her.

"Hey, Gil, on the invitations, why didn't you just say it was a wedding?" She asked them.

"We thought that some people might have brought a gift. We didn't want that. We also didn't want your curiosity to get the better of you." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. A small crowd of lab personnel was gathering.

"Vague was the key. Had it specified a wedding, wouldn't you have wondered about who was getting married and knew the entire night shift?" Nick conceded to her point.

"We even went so far as to wear as to wear gloves when assembling the invitations in case any of you decided to dust for prints." Several people chuckled including Gil and Sara. Sara introduced Mrs. Kettley to her friends and her husband. Catherine raved on about the quality of Sara's dress. Mrs. Kettley said she was retired but still occasionally does freelance work and would be happy to help out in a time of need. Catherine hugged the woman and promised to call. Sara saw the wedding cake being wheeled out at the same time an announcement was made to that effect. Sara and Gil both ended up wearing a little cake. The team got to see Gil's 'fun side' reemerge and it appears to not have changed much from the video tapes that Sully had showed them. He was laughing, joking and dancing. Sara knew that Greg didn't believe her when she told him about Gil's sense of humor because she saw his eyes when Gil cracked a particularly off color joke. Sara looked around to make sure that Helen was nowhere near. She had complete faith that even at his own wedding; Helen would discipline him if she caught him. The D.J. played a slow song and Gil coaxed his mother onto the dance floor. Greg managed to snag Sara.

"You were right." Greg started.

"About what?" Sara asked.

"How much you both have changed." He answered.

"I know."

"You look beautiful." He spun her after the compliment.

"Thank you. You're pretty dashing there yourself." She returned the compliment. He offered a quirky smile that caused her to laugh. Throughout the night, most chairs remained empty while the party raged on. Sara was amazed to see her coworkers let loose. It surprised her more to see Ecklie as the lead in the conga line. Sara and Gil danced nonstop for hours with their friends and family. At one o'clock in the morning, the wait staff came in to close the party down. The guests departed and Gil led Sara to a nearby elevator. She blindly followed him. He opened the door and Sara gasped.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"For you, my love." Gil carried her over the threshold and set her down near the bed. Sara immediately began inspecting the suite. Gil had disappeared to draw a bubble bath for two.

"When did those get here?" Sara asked and pointed to their luggage.

"Sully and Josh brought them up after the wedding cake. Come with me." He held his hand out to her. Sara could smell the bubbles before she saw them. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"I love you." He said against her mouth.

"I love you too Gil." One of her hands stroked the back of his head. They slowly undressed each other and relaxed in the bathtub for a little foreplay. Sara leaned against his chest and pretended to wash the arms that had wrapped around her. At the same time, Gil was rubbing bubbles all over her chest and then blowing them off. With each breath, Sara shuddered just a little bit. After the fifth time, she tuned in his arms to kiss him. Their tongues dueled and Gil sunk a little more into the water. Sara broke the kiss to move her mouth to his neck and his earlobe.

"Sara, we need to get out of the tub now." Gil told her huskily.

"Mmm, just a minute." She moaned into his neck. One of her hands came up and sunk itself into his hair. Since she wasn't listening, Gil used his hands on her body. He caressed her back and moved down to her ass. His right hand held her down and his left hand slid around to her front and sunk in between her legs. Sara gasped and lifted her head to look at him. He just smiled.

"I told you, it's time to get out of the tub." He repeated himself. Sara agreed and pulled the drain. They lightly toweled each other off and stumbled to the bed. Being married only enhanced the experience of joining two bodies. Their senses were heightened that even breathing had an exhilarating effect on the experience. Sara and Gil felt no need to rush while they continuously explored each other's bodies. Sara felt like she was giving up her virginity again because it all felt so new. Hours were spent never knowing where one ended and the other began. Grissom was experiencing such a tremendous surge of lust and energy, he began to wonder if someone had slipped him a Viagra when he wasn't looking. Sleep came to claim them around dawn. By this time, they were more than ready to succumb to their dreams.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

When Sara woke, she was alone. Near the clock was a note:

_Sara, _

_I'll be back shortly. I set your beach wear out. Get dressed because we are meeting the team at the beach. Love you! _

_Gil_

Sara smiled and saw that indeed her beach clothes were laid out for her. Just as she pulled her shorts on, Gil came back in the room. She started chuckling as soon as she saw the way he was dressed. He had bare legs and sandals. His trunks were yellow with giant white flowers on them. He also had on a matching shirt only the colors were reversed and then of course, there was the tacky straw hat.

"What?"

"All you need is socks under your sandals to complete the dorky look, Honey." Sara was fighting hard to keep her chuckles at bay and failing miserably. He picked up her shirt and threw it at her. Sara laid down on the bed in convulsions

"Oh and I was going to take you on a honeymoon tomorrow."

"You still are and I will always love you. You're my dork now." She had stopped laughing and was wrapped her arms around him. He left his arms at his side.

"I prefer to be called a geek. At least then I can still be smart." Sara started laughing all over again. She laughed hard enough to start snorting. Now he had to hold her up until she stopped.

"Ok, geek. Thank you. My stomach hurts from laughing so much." She kissed his jaw a few times.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Has anyone from the team seen you yet?" She asked and he sensed an ulterior motive.

"No. Why?"

"If they laugh at you, then you have to tell me one thing about where we are going on our honeymoon." She challenged.

"If they don't?" He challenged.

"I'll do something nice and extremely private to you for making up for me laughing at you." Her voice carried a seductive quality and he instantly knew what it was she would do.

"Ok. Deal." He sealed the deal with a kiss. Sara gathered her beach belongings and held his hand as they walked to the beach. She saw several strangers look them over and was the first one to spot the team. She waved to them and when they turned…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Will Sara win her bet? Did the team laugh?

I will update tomorrow. I will also send them on the honeymoon in the next chapter. Our journey with this fic is almost over. Please keep sending reviews! Have a great day. Kelly


	28. Chapter 28

Catherine was the first to notice the couple's approach. She immediately looked away to try and stifle her giggles. Sara looked knowingly at Gil. Nick had seen Catherine and looked in the same direction. Nick laughed outright and didn't try to hide it. Nick's laughter caused Warrick, Greg, Brass and Sofia to join him. Catherine decided to join the rest and laughed out loud. Sara nudged Gil. He sighed.

"We will be in more than one place over the course of the next two weeks." He told her smugly.

"That didn't help." She lightly smacked him.

"You weren't specific enough in your end of the bet." He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Get them to stop laughing at me." He ended his plea with a gentle kiss just below her ear.

"Give me your shirt." Sara told him. Gil looked wary, but took it off while Sara spread out a beach blanket. His shirt, her bag and her over clothes all were piled on it; leaving Sara in an orange bikini. Gil kicked his sandals off and dropped his hat on the blanket as well. He knew where she was going with her idea.

"You can laugh at Gil or come out and play with us in the water. What's it going to be?" Sara pulled on Gil's hand and they jogged to the water. Grissom swooped her up in his arms and when he was up to his knees, he dropped her in it. Sara glared at him and was now determined to dunk him. The gang was all arriving and Catherine stopped to talk to him.

"You know she's out for blood, right?"

"Catherine, in all the years I have known Sara, she's never once been able to dunk me." He replied smugly. Catherine had no response to that other than to push his shoulder and sweep his legs at the same time. She was drenched by the splash and when he resurfaced, she swam off to tell Sara what she had done. Sara had a good laugh and her teasing smile brought Gil further into the water. Sara was laughing and joking with Nick and Sofia. Warrick and Greg had gone off to borrow a Frisbee from some local kids and Brass was taking his sweet time joining the group. Gil snuck up on Sara and pinched her ass right before dunking her. Sara retaliated by grabbing him and trying to pull down his trunks while she was under. Then she pulled his legs out from under him and he went under the water a second time. They both resurfaced at the same time.

"Truce?" He offered.

"No, I still owe you one more dunking."

"Catherine did it." He said.

"That was a gift for me, but it doesn't count." Sara told him sweetly.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Let's play." Warrick held up the frisbee they were forced to buy from the kids for five dollars. He chucked it to Sara, who easily caught it. She threw it to Nick and he missed it. She swam over and dunked him.

"What was that for?" Nick asked.

"You didn't catch it. If you miss, then you get dunked." Gil answered for her.

"I take it you two have played before?" Brass assumed. Both of them nodded with smiles on their faces. Nick threw it to Sofia and she missed it as well. He dunked her then apologized. She shrugged and threw it to Grissom. He caught it easily and tossed it to Greg. Greg caught it and then Brass missed it. Brass was dunked and then dunked Catherine. Sara suggested that whoever was dunked the most, had to buy dinner. Everyone begrudgingly agreed. Catherine, Sofia, and Brass tied for last place with ten dunks each. Greg was dunked seven times. Nick and Warrick had five and then four dunks respectively. Sara went down three times and Gil was the big winner with only one dunk.

"Congratulations Gil." Sofia offered. Sara jumped on his back and got him under one last time. While he was under, he pulled her down for a kiss. Both of them resurfaced at the same time.

"Now we're even." Sara declared and pushed the hair out of her face. Grissom looked at Sofia.

"Did Sara ask you to distract me?" The blonde nodded with a laugh before swimming away. Brass looked at the beach.

"Hey, guys, we've been in here for a while. Let's go get cleaned up for dinner." He pointed to the virtually empty beach. All of them had started swimming to the shore. They had seen a few lab personnel walking on the sand and talking animatedly. Sara waved and the five techs came over. Grissom had put his tacky shirt back on and could already hear the snickering from Archie, Wendy, Bobby, Mandy and Hodges.

"Get it over with. I know I look ridiculous." Grissom sighed. Sara snuggled into his side to make him feel a little better.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Catherine asked.

"We've been sight seeing and shopping. Have you been here all day?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. We're going to get cleaned up and head to dinner. Do you all want to join us?" Grissom offered. The five of them nodded and each of them pulled out their cell phone to call someone else from the trip.

"We'll meet you in the hotel restaurant in an hour." Sara said and led her and Gil away. The rest of the beach bums followed in her footsteps. At the crosswalk, Sara jumped on Gil's back so he could carry her the rest of the way.

"Sara, where are your shoes?" Catherine immediately asked.

"They're in the bag. This is tradition. I never like to put my shoes on after the beach so Gil has always piggybacked me." She said and then hugged him a little tighter and placed a kiss on his neck. Catherine had no reply, so she said nothing. On the sidewalk, Sara was back on her feet again and settled for holding her hand. The large group headed straight for the elevators and was met by Ecklie, the sheriff, and their wives. Gil had to roll his eyes while he watched them all try not to laugh. Sara decided that they were going to get Gil some new swim wear before going anywhere else. She tugged his hand and pulled him in the elevator. Everyone stayed to chat for a few minutes. Sara used this opportunity to kiss her husband.

"Where are you taking me tomorrow?" She mumbled against his mouth. He smiled.

"I'm not telling."

"I am taking you shopping for new trunks after dinner. Will we need them on our trip?" She tried again.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I could use a new pair of trunks. No one seems to like these." The elevator stopped on their floor. Sara and Gil entered their room and when the door closed, she pulled his clothes off and threw them away.

"I like them a lot more now." She said with a smile and began to undress herself. He stopped her and pushed on the bed to finish the task himself.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands to myself when we were swimming?" Sara looked down his body and reached out to touch him.

"That hard?" She said and gave his arousal a full stroke. He locked his deep blue eyes with her playfully aroused brown ones. He let his lust take over and pinned her to the bed with mild force. Sara was too shocked and too turned on to do anything except enjoy the ride. It was powerful and fairly quick since they had dinner plans. After he let her off the bed, they showered together and dressed comfortably for an enjoyable evening with their friends. Again, people were given a glimpse into Gil Grissom from the past. He was extremely sociable and friendly. He had even shared the story of how he met Sara. Sara was embarrassed, but let him have his shining moment. Shortly after the check was paid, Gil excused him and Sara for the rest of the night.

"If you will excuse us, we need our rest before our honeymoon tomorrow."

"Wait! How long will you be gone?" Catherine halted him.

"We will see you in Vegas in two weeks time." Grissom replied quietly; he didn't want Sara to know anything about the impending trip. He led her back to the room, refusing to accept her advances.

"Sara, we really do have to get up early. We can sleep on the plane." He told her hoping she wouldn't catch his slip up.

"How long is the flight?" She asked. He was busted.

"It's long enough. Get some sleep. Josh is picking us up at three in the morning." Sara's face fell.

"Oh. Set the alarm for one thirty, please. How should I dress for the first leg of our trip?" She asked while he set the alarm.

"Something comfortable. Jeans and a shirt will do. I'll keep an extra jacket in our carry on bag for you." He discarded most of his clothes and climbed into bed. Sara joined him several minutes later and found him already asleep. She looked at the clock and it read ten o'clock. She conceded his point of needing sleep and curled up next to him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So many of you are "jumping on the twisted puppy train" and offering up suggesttions as to why characters will act a certain way. Thank you, I love it! Keep thm coming; some have sparked new ideas for new stories. A lot of you also asked me where the "geekbaby" is. The answer to that will be in the next chaper. This was a fluffy chapter. The next chapter will finally reveal the honeymoon. I am warning everyone now that it won't be all that detailed. Someone suggested that I not only do a prequel, but also a sequel. I need to keep the ending vague for that reason. Thank you all so much for the reviews that have been faithfully coming in. I LOVE THEM, I LOVE THEM, I LOVE THEM!!! Here's the deal, you keep reviewing and I will keep writing! Have a great day! Kelly


	29. Chapter 29

At one thirty in the morning, Gil shot up like a bullet to the annoying beep of the alarm. Sara continued to sleep. He shut off the device and let her sleep for ten more minutes. He took a speedy shower and got dressed.

"Sara, wake up. We're leaving soon." When she rolled over, he got a cup of water and flicked it at her.

"What?"

"You need to shower Honey. I would have taken my time to do it right, but it's almost two. Josh will be here in an hour." Sara sat up and stretched the sleep from her body.

"Ok, I set my clothes out on that chair. Will you bring them to the bathroom for me?" Sara climbed out of bed and went right into the bathroom. Gil did as she had asked and finished getting ready while she was in the shower. He made sure that their passports and check in numbers were in his jacket. He put a few books and snacks in their carry on. He packed his luggage and most of Sara's all in the time it took for her to shower and dress. There were two suitcases to go on the trip and two smaller bags that were going back to Sully's until they returned from the honeymoon.

Right at three o'clock, Josh knocked on the door. Gil opened it and told Sara he was helping to carry the bags down. Josh kept the bags separated and then went to get Sara while Gil checked out of the room. Fifteen minutes later, the three Grissom's were on the road. Josh dropped them off at the airport and said good bye to them. Gil led an eager Sara inside and stopped just near a check in counter.

"Now I can tell you. We're going on an Alaskan cruise." Her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really." He returned her smile.

"I've heard that it's supposed to be amazing." She said.

"I have nothing to worry about then. Shall we go find if everything you've heard is true?" Her smile told him all he needed to know. They walked up to the counter and Gil handed over their passports along with his credit card. Sara snuggled into his side.

"I know this trip will be amazing." She told him.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I'm with you." It was a simple and honest answer. He leaned forward to kiss her. The attendant behind the counter had o clear her throat. Gil and Sara had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry. We're leaving for our honeymoon today." He explained.

"It's alright sir. Congratulations and enjoy your trip." She handed Gil the barding passes with a smile.

**Epilogue:**

Their vacation was indeed "amazing". The sights were beautiful; the rocking of the ship comforting and the love making was spectacular. Sully picked them up at LAX so they could spend a few more days with Gil's family before relinquishing their relaxation for work. Diane was looking worse for the wear and everyone knew it wouldn't be very much longer until she passed away. Sadly, Gil and Sara couldn't afford to take any more time off of work. They were forced to go home and return to their lives. The gang was eager to see them and hear every detail from the trip. Sara handed over the small souvenirs they bought for their friends while Gil told them the things they saw.

A week later, Sully called Gil at work and told them that Diane had passed away. Sara broke down at the news even though she knew it was coming; it still wounded her heart to lose her best friend. All six CSI's drove out for the funeral and four of them went back home the next morning. Gil and Sara were granted one week for bereavement and stayed in California. Sully was glad to have them around. Sara and Helen spent the week going through Diane's clothes and jewelry, deciding what to keep and what to give away. Diane wanted Sara to have her diaries, which Sara treasured. Sully had kept a few things that carried sentimental value to him and even Gil found a few pictures of her that he wanted to keep. It was a depressing week and it was hard to see Sully not be his usual jovial self. It almost made her uncomfortable to see him and be near him when he was acting like Gil used to a few years ago.

One week after they got back to Vegas, Sara had noticed something. She performed an experiment and was pleased with the results. She called Gil into the bedroom.

"Gil, I have good news." She handed him a slim box. He opened the box and dumped the contents in his hand. His eyes lit up.

"When did you do this?" He asked with a smile.

"Ten minutes ago. You're happy?"

"I'm ecstatic. Thank you. I love you so much." He grabbed her in the air and spun her around. The kiss he bestowed upon her could only lead in one direction. Eight and a half months later, Sara delivered a healthy baby girl which they named, Sally Diane Grissom. Sully was honored to have his nickname converted into his niece's name and that they used Diane's name to carry on his wife's memory.

The team had been busy. Warrick and Catherine finally gave in to their attraction and began a relationship. Nick asked out Mandy after she gave him fingerprint results. They ended up getting married. Greg asked Wendy out so many times, that she gave in. It turned out to be the best decision she'd ever made. She ended up pregnant before they got married. The four couples were successful at leaving their professional lives at home. Ecklie noticed that both morale and productivity increased among the nightshift. A budget was created to build a day (and night) care center at the lab to accommodate the baby boom. Sara and Gil were thankful that Sally won't be socially inept as they were prone to be.

The End (10-28-08)

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I know that this chapter was pretty open ended. I left it vague so that I could write a sequel. Now, tell me if you liked it by leaving a review! Have a great day and thank you all so much. Wanda, you are the bomb! Thank you for being my beta! Have a great day everyone! I am already working on the next fic. It is another 'how they met' fic with my own personal twisted puppy take on it. Kelly


End file.
